The Courtship of Velma Dinkley
by Andy Fuller
Summary: Ethan learns that dating Velma can be a risky business. NOW COMPLETE
1. Back Together

Scooby Doo The Courtship of Velma Dinkley  
  
By Andy Fuller  
  
This Story was inspired by Littlesoprano's 'Journey of Self Discovery'  
  
Thanks to Jack, Vicky and Joe for the Beta  
  
Please note I'm British so take that into account with some of the spellings  
  
Chapter 1 - Back Together  
  
As Velma hurried through the doors of the airport terminal doors she quickly glanced at her watch and gave a small sigh of relief as she saw she still had a few minutes before Ethan's flight from New York was due in. She now looked up at the arrivals board and quickly checked which gate Ethan's flight was arriving at before making her way through the terminal until she came to the gate she needed and joined other waiting friends and relatives. After a few moments a voice came over the tanoy and announced the flight had arrived and was now disembarking. Velma quickly turned her attention towards the arrivals entrance along with the other people waiting and after a few minutes the passengers emerged into the arrival hall. Velma watched the entrance with a mixture of nerves and excitement and after about four or five minutes her wait was rewarded as Ethan emerged into the lobby. He was dressed in his usual long sleeve t-shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a pair of black jeans, black sneakers and wore a grey canvas hat on his head. In his left hand he carried a hold-all while his guitar case was strapped on his back.  
  
"Ethan!" cried Velma in delight as she rushed towards him. As she did so she saw a big grin cross his face and he dropped his hold-all on the ground beside him just in time to catch her in his arms.  
  
"Hey you," he quipped happily as he looked down into her smiling face, pushing a few loose strands of brown hair out of her face. "Missed you," he said softly despite the fact they'd spoken at least two or three times a day while they been apart.  
  
"You too," replied Velma as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She now raised herself up on tiptoe and pressed her lips against Ethan's. As he kissed her back Ethan smiled inwardly. A few short weeks ago Velma would have shied away from such a public display of affection like this, but now that she wasn't so self-conscious she hadn't thought twice about kissing him right here in public. Finally a need for air forced Velma to break the kiss as and she pulled away Ethan chuckled at the sight of her flushed expression. At the same time he also noticed something else that had changed about Velma since he'd last seen her and an approving look crossed his face.  
  
"Forgot to go to the hairdressers?" he enquired with a smile as he reached up and stroked her hair. At this Velma grinned sheepishly and gave a small shrug.  
  
"Daph said I should let it grow a little longer," she said as she removed her arms from around Ethan's neck and took hold of his right hand while he picked up his hold-all in his left.  
  
"Well she was right, you look great," said Ethan. "And I like the new wardrobe too," he added. At this Velma gave him a nervous smile. Daphne had taken her shopping a few days before she and her parents had left Coolville for Miami and whilst she'd allowed Velma to keep her usual colour scheme Daphne had been determined to get her best friend out off her usual sweaters which she had pointed out were as bad a choice for Florida as they had for Spooky Island if not worse. A point that Velma had had to agree with. So now instead of her usual sweater and skirt she was wearing an orange sleeveless T-shirt, a pair of red shorts and a pair of brown boots with white sport socks.  
  
"You really like it?" she asked looking up at Ethan.  
  
"Sure," he replied. "Although I still think you really looked hot in that ball gown," he added quietly so only Velma could hear him and laughed as she ducked her head to hide her reddening face.  
  
"Ethan," she hissed.  
  
"What?" said Ethan with an innocent expression. "Can't a guy pay his girlfriend a compliment?" At this Velma looked up and opened her mouth then closed it before blushing again.  
  
"I'm being silly aren't I?"  
  
"No," said Ethan squeezing her hand gently. "You're just being you."  
  
"And that's why you love me right?" said Velma with a grin. At this Ethan chuckled and gave a small nod.  
  
"You've got it." At this the pair fell into a comfortable silence as they made their way from the terminal building over to the car park where Velma had left her jeep.  
  
"So how was New York?" asked Velma as Ethan dropped his bag and guitar in the back.  
  
"Lonely," said Ethan with a deadpan expression.  
  
"Ethannn!" protested Velma slapping him lightly on the chest.  
  
"Okay, Okay, I'll talk!" laughed Ethan. "Just stop hitting me Okay?"  
  
"Okay," agreed Velma. "So come on, what did the record people say to you?"  
  
At this Ethan gave a small shrug. "Well I must have done some they liked. They've offered me a contract."  
  
"Ethan, that's wonderful!" enthused Velma, a proud smile on her face. At this Ethan grinned as he grabbed her around the waist and span her around making her squeal with laughter.  
  
"And I owe it to you," he said looking into her eyes. "If you hadn't made me go up there." At this Ethan was silenced when Velma put her finger on her lips.  
  
"I didn't do anything," she said quietly. "You were the one up there doing all the hard work."  
  
"Maybe," allowed Ethan with a shrug.  
  
"Defiantly," said Velma with conviction, smiling broadly as Ethan released his hold on her before heading to the passenger side while Velma headed for the driver's side. "By the way, have you got your passport?"  
  
"Right here," said Ethan pulling it out of his pocket. "I take it we won't be staying in Florida for the whole time then?"  
  
"I honestly don't know," said Velma as they both climbed into the jeep. "But Father mentioned the possibility of heading over to Bermuda to check up on a Dolphin pod they've been watching over the last few years."  
  
"Cool," said Ethan with a grin as Velma slipped on her own cap with the name 'Seacutter' in gold lettering before she started the jeep up and headed out the car park and soon joined the road that lead to the harbor where her parents ship was anchored. "By the way," said Ethan. "How did Mystery Inc.'s first case back together go?" At this Velma felt a smirk cross her face. While Ethan had been in New York, she and the others had been in Denver where they'd uncovered a gold smuggling operation being run by the local bank manager James Cartland and two of his tellers.  
  
"It was different," she allowed with a shrug. "I mean not like Spooky Island different but it was certainly a change from our 'man in a mask' routine."  
  
"Sounds like you had fun solving it," said Ethan pleased to see Velma happily talking about her work.  
  
"Yeah, we did," said Velma with a nod. "I think that Scoob and Shaggy were pretty surprised when Fred paired off with Scoob and sent Shag with me and Daph."  
  
"I bet that felt weird," said Ethan. "I mean after all those years with you, Daph and Fred going off together while Shaggy and Scooby paired up."  
  
"Yeah, it was a bit," said Velma as she shot him a quick glance before turning back to the road. "But it was fun to have a change. Even Scoob and Shag didn't seem to get quite so scared."  
  
"Quite so scared?" queried Ethan with a small smirk. "And what exactly does that mean?"  
  
"That they didn't panic until about six seconds after they saw the 'ghost' rather than five," giggled Velma. At this Ethan chuckled softly and shook his head before turning his gaze towards his girlfriend.  
  
"And how about you? How long did it take for you to get scared?"  
  
Velma shot him a sheepish grin. "About seven seconds," she said with a shrug as she turned back to her driving. "When a 'ghost' comes out of a wall you do tend to panic. Even me, Daph and Fred."  
  
"Out the wall?" said Ethan curiously. "What? A hologram or something?"  
  
"Yeah, that's right," nodded Velma. "The whole mine was riddled with holographic projectors meaning Cartland could make ghosts just appear when he needed them."  
  
"I take it they were better hidden than on Spooky Island," said Ethan remembering how Velma had spotted N'Goo's projectors almost straight away. Velma now gave a small nod.  
  
"Yeah, they were. Plus the fact it was almost pitch black in the mines didn't help. It was only because Shaggy took a swipe at one of the ghosts and hit one of the projectors instead that we realized what was going on."  
  
"But after that everything slid into place right?" said Ethan leaning back in his seat.  
  
"Just about," agreed Velma. "We had to work out a couple of other things that didn't make sense at the time but they sorted themselves out quickly enough and even Fred's trap worked like it was suppose to.for a change." At this the young couple shared a chuckle.  
  
"So Fred didn't steal all the credit?" asked Ethan shifting in his seat slightly. His legs were starting to cramp up a little what after the long flight and now the drive to the harbor.  
  
"No," said Velma. "We let Daph explain it this time."  
  
"Gonna share round huh?"  
  
"That's the idea," said Velma with a nod. "I think we've learned our lesson. There's no way in hell we want to break up again. From now on everyone gets a fair share of the credit."  
  
"Even Scoob and Shag?" said Ethan with a mock tone of shock at which Velma laughed.  
  
"Even Scoob and Shag." 


	2. The Seacutter

Scooby Doo The Courtship of Velma Dinkley  
  
By Andy Fuller  
  
This Story was inspired by Littlesoprano's 'Journey of Self Discovery'  
  
Thanks to Jack, Vicky and Joe for the Beta  
  
Please note I'm British so take that into account with some of the spellings  
  
  
  
**Nick Maltz is actually based a little around my Uncle Ben, a former RN Officer while Chief Klatowski is based around a gentleman called Roy Clifton who ran a restaurant where me and my friends used to hang out after school and during holidays.**  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 - Seacutter  
  
"There she is," said Velma as she drove the jeep along the quay. "The SS Seacutter."  
  
"Wow," said an impressed Ethan from beside her. He'd seen ships before due to the fact his Grandfather was a retired Naval Officer and still lived near the navy base at San Diego. But unlike the ugly grey navy vessels he seen in San Diego harbor the Seacutter was sleek and smart looking. "That's a heck of a ship, she looks more like a yacht."  
  
"Well technically she is," allowed Velma as she pulled up in a park space near the gangplank. "Father and Professor Granger just had a few of the rooms converted when she was built."  
  
"Professor Granger?" said Ethan curiously as he jumped out his side while Velma climbed out her side.  
  
"My parents research partner. He's not coming on this trip but he works on a lot of projects with my parents."  
  
"So this is a busman's holiday huh?" said Ethan as he retrieved his guitar and bag from the back while Velma gave a small nod. "Yeah, but we're not going to be doing much research. Mostly we'll just be monitoring some of the local pods and like I said Father wants to head over to Bermuda and check on a couple over there."  
  
"So is this they regular kind of gig?" asked Ethan as Velma took hold of his free hand.  
  
"Yeah, it's this or sharks," said Velma as they made their way to the gangplank.  
  
"Cool," said Ethan. "I bet it makes a change for you from your NASA work."  
  
"You bet," agreed Velma eagerly. "I came down as often as I could to get away from satellites and stuff and just to relax watching the dolphins." Suddenly an idea hit her and she turned to Ethan with a grin. "Have you ever gone scuba diving?"  
  
"I've gone snorkeling before," replied Ethan after a couple of seconds. "But no, I've never done that. Always wanted to give a go though. It looks way cool."  
  
"Then how about I teach you sometime?" said Velma.  
  
"Now that would be great," agreed Ethan with a nod as they walked towards the gangplank. As they did he could see Velma's parents talking to a man dressed in a white shirt and shorts and wearing a baseball cap similar to Velma's. "Who's that your folks are talking to?" he asked as the pair reached the foot of the gangplank.  
  
"That's Nick Martz, the Seacutter's Captain," said Velma as she started up the gangplank with Ethan following behind. "He's been part of the crew since the Seacutter was launched and became the Captain last year."  
  
"Looks a bit grumpy," observed Ethan at which Velma chuckled.  
  
"Don't worry. Nick's just got one of those faces. He's actually a really nice guy."  
  
"Okay, I'll take you word for it," said Ethan as he stepped onto the deck of the Seacutter.  
  
"Trust me." said Velma flashing him a quick reassuring grin. At this Ethan gave a wry smile.  
  
"Okay," he said as the pair now headed over to where Velma's parents and Captain Martz were stood talking. As they approached Marilyn Dinkley saw them and broke away from the two men who both turned to see the couple walking towards them.  
  
"Hello Ethan," said Marilyn warmly. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine thank you Ma'am," replied Ethan politely. At this Velma quickly had to put a hand up to her mouth to stop her laughing but out loud but couldn't stop a muffled giggle escaping while Harold and Nick Martz shared a look. Marilyn herself was having a hard time not laughing herself while Ethan suddenly looked uncomfortable.  
  
"Please, call me Marilyn," she said taking pity on the young man. "We don't stand on ceremony around here."  
  
"Alright, if that's Okay," said Ethan still looking a little sheepish. He'd been worry on how to address Velma's parents on the flight mainly due to the fact it hadn't actually come up when they had met on Spook Island. Marilyn now nodded then turned towards her husband and Captain Martz.  
  
"Nicholas, I'd like you to meet Ethan Dace." The older man quickly stepped forward and offered his hand.  
  
"Please to meet you Ethan, I've heard a lot of good things about you," he said warmly.  
  
"Nice to meet you too," said Ethan taking the offered hand. "Do I get to call you Nick or do you prefer something else?" At this the older man chuckled.  
  
"Nick's fine," he assured Ethan then turned to Velma's parents. "And now if it's Okay with you Prof, I'll get us underway."  
  
"By all means," said Harold. At this Nick nodded and started up some steps towards the bridge.  
  
"Velma dear," said Marilyn turning her attention to her daughter. "Why don't you take Ethan to his cabin and get him settled, and after you've done that take him to the galley. I image he must be quite hungry after such a long day."  
  
"I could do with a bite," admitted Ethan who hadn't eaten since he'd been waiting for his flight in New York.  
  
"Okay, Mother," said Velma. She now turned to Ethan with a smile and gave a small nod of her head. "Come on, your cabin's this way," she said resuming her hold on his free hand.  
  
"Lead on," said Ethan cheerfully as he let his girlfriend lead him down the deck towards a door leading into the heart of the ship.  
  
As they watched the young couple head through the door Velma's parents shared a look.  
  
"Brings back memories eh?" chuckled Harold softly. At this Marilyn turned to her husband and grinned.  
  
"Remember how nervous you were when you came and stayed with my parents for the first time?"  
  
"Goodness yes," said Harold. "Ethan's certainly a lot calmer than I was."  
  
"Although he did seem a little bit embarrassed about calling me Ma'am," added Marilyn. At this both of them chuckled.  
  
"Do you think we should have told him we're not nearly that formal?" said Harold pushing his spectacles up his nose.  
  
"Probably," said Marilyn with a nod. "Although I'm surprised Velma didn't." At this she trailed off and the pair looked at each other.  
  
"She wouldn't.would she?" said Harold, the edges of his lips curling in a smile.  
  
"Oh she would," said Marilyn with a snort of laughter, shaking her head slowly. "I do believe our daughter just pulled a trick on her boyfriend."  
  
"Oh dear," said Harold chuckling. "Now I really do feel sorry him!"  
  
"I don't think we need to worry too much," said Marilyn smiling at her husband. "I think Ethan can look after himself."  
  
***  
  
Below deck Ethan scowled slightly with feigned annoyance as he followed a broadly grinning Velma. "You set me up didn't you?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist!" giggled Velma. "Beside, I still hadn't gotten you back for that trick you pulled on me about the guys and their room keys!"  
  
"I guess I should have expected that shouldn't I?" chuckled Ethan. At this Velma turned and beamed at him.  
  
"I always give just as good as I get."  
  
"I'll have to remember that," responded Ethan. The truth was he'd been expecting payback for a while and had been warned by the other members of Mystery Inc. that Velma rarely let people off when they played a joke on her. "So, are we even then?"  
  
"For now," said Velma with a twinkle in her eye. At this Ethan grinned and found himself wondering once again how he'd ended up with this incredible young woman. Just then a soft rumbling filled the air and the corridor shook slightly.  
  
"Well, here we go," said Ethan at which Velma nodded.  
  
"Just us for four whole weeks," she murmured dreamily.  
  
"Well, don't forget your parents and the crew," said Ethan wryly.  
  
"You know what I mean," said Velma rolling her eyes. She now stopped outside a door and turned the knob opening it to a small but comfortable looking cabin. "Here you go," she said stepping aside. Ethan popped his head around the door before turning to her with a grin.  
  
"Cozy," he quipped taking the opportunity to plant a small kiss on Velma's forehead.  
  
"Hey," pouted Velma. "If you're going to kiss me do it properly!" Ethan grinned then turned and dropped his hold-all on the bed before sliping his guitar case strap over his head and placing that by the door.  
  
"One proper kiss coming up," he announced as he wrapped his arms around Velma's waist and leaned in to kiss her. As he did she slipped her own arms around his neck and raised herself on tiptoe until their lips met. When they parted Ethan grinned down at Velma.  
  
"Better?" he inquired softly.  
  
"Much," she acknowledged. "You still want something to eat?"  
  
"Sounds good," said Ethan pulling his door closed. Velma nodded then took Ethan's hand in hers again and lead him further down the corridor until they came to a door, which Velma now pushed up and stepped into the galley.  
  
"Chief?" she called as Ethan stepped in behind her. A moment later a burly man with fiery red hair and beard flecked with grey popped out from behind a counter.  
  
"Miss Velma," he called cheerfully and then spotted Ethan and a huge grin crossed his face. "And this must be Mr. Dace," he said stepping forward offering his hand. "Chief Petty Officer Charles Klatowski, it's good to meet you at last. Miss Velma's been telling me all about you."  
  
"None of it's true," replied Ethan with a grin at which the Chief gave a soft chuckle.  
  
"I didn't think it was," he grinned as he wiped his hands on a cloth. "So what can I do for you or is Miss Velma just giving you the tour?"  
  
"Chief, I've told you before. Just Velma's fine," said Velma with a wry smile. "And is there anything going? Ethan's not had anything since this morning and I'm feeling a little hungry."  
  
"Not eaten since this morning?!" spluttered the Chief in mock horror. "In that case how about some cherry pie and milk?"  
  
"That sounds great," replied Velma then looked quickly at Ethan. "Are you okay with that Eth?"  
  
"Sounds good to me," said Ethan with a nod.  
  
"Good," said the Chief indicating the breakfast bar style counter that ran through the galley. "In that case grab a seat and make yourselves comfortable. Two cherry pie and milks coming right up!" 


	3. Singing Under The Stars

Scooby Doo The Courtship of Velma Dinkley  
  
By Andy Fuller and Kelly Fuller-Browning  
  
This Story was inspired by Littlesoprano's 'Journey of Self Discovery'  
  
Thanks to Jack, Vicky and Joe for the Beta  
  
And a big thank-you to my Cousin Kelly who wrote the end of this episode  
  
Please note I'm British so take that into account with some of the spellings  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 - Singing Under The Stars  
  
Ethan leaned on the aft railing and felt the cool evening Atlantic breeze brush pleasantly against his skin as the Seacutter headed further out to sea on it's way to Bermuda. For the past five days since his arrival in Florida the 'Cutter had made it's way slowly up the coast stopping off occasionally to allow Velma's parents to do some of their research until this morning the ship had stared out to sea for the short trip to Bermuda. At the same time Ethan and Velma had taken the time for Velma to teach Ethan how to scuba-dive and although he was no-way near her level yet Velma had been delighted how quickly he'd taken to it and Ethan had found it a great experience and had thoroughly enjoyed his underwater adventures with Velma.  
  
Ethan was pulled from his thoughts by the sensation of Velma's arms going around his waist and her head resting against his shoulder blades. "Hey you," she murmured softly. Ethan now pushed himself off the rails and turned to face her wrapping his own arms around her waist as he did so.  
  
"Hey yourself," he smiled.  
  
"Sorry I was so long," said Velma softly. "Father's got a great scientific mind but he's not particularly good with technology."  
  
"Hey, no problem," said Ethan with a chuckle. "Scott still has to help Mom and Dad set the video at home and he's always moaning to me and the others about how they almost always crash the computer when they use it."  
  
"Oh, mine are alright with the computer," said Velma. "And Mother's alright with most things although she does have trouble with the microwave. But Father..well let's just say he's no technophobe but he still needs his training wheels." At this Ethan gave a snort of laughter while a grin crossed Velma's face.  
  
"So you just give him a push when he needs one eh?" said Ethan as he looked into Velma's eyes, which had a mischievous twinkle.  
  
"Something like that," said Velma giggling softly. She now turned to look at the disappearing coast herself while resting her head against Ethan's chest. "Well, I guess it's just us and the sea for now."  
  
"Looks like it," said Ethan. "How long did you say it would take us to get to Bermuda?"  
  
"About three days give or take a bit," said Velma without looking up.  
  
"Uh-huh," said Ethan resting his chin on top of Velma's head. The couple stayed where they were for a few minutes until Velma pulling away slightly so she could see Ethan's face.  
  
"So what do you want to do now?" she asked looking up with a broad smile. "I mean, we're pretty much ship bound for the next three days." Ethan now looked up and saw something that brought a smile to his face and an idea on how to spend this Evening at least popped into his head.  
  
"Wait here," he said releasing his grip on Velma. "I'll be right back." He now turned and disappeared through the door leading to the cabins leaving Velma standing alone on the deck. She now moved over to a storage bin and hauled herself onto before folding her hands in her lap while her feet swung idly.  
  
Ethan was as good as his word and returned a few minutes later with his guitar and Velma immediately felt a grin cross her face. She'd never been a really big music fan although she'd had her favourites like everyone else but she could spend hours listening to Ethan playing. Ethan himself smiled on seeing that he'd gotten the desired reaction.  
  
"Anything you want in particular?" he asked as he tuned up his guitar.  
  
"No really," said Velma with a shrug. "How about you choose something."  
  
"Okay," said Ethan. "In that case, how about an old classic?" He now started to play a familiar tune and after a couple of bars he looked up at Velma and began to sing the vocals of the song that he was sure even she knew.  
  
Stars shining bright above you  
  
Night breezes seem to whisper, "I love you"  
  
Birds singing in a sycamore tree  
  
Dream a little dream of me.  
  
Ethan's hunch was right; Velma did know the song and now, without any prompting her soft voice joined Ethan's in the second verse.  
  
Say "Nightie-night" and kiss me  
  
Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me  
  
While I'm alone and blue as can be  
  
Dream a little dream of me.  
  
As they ended the sing verse Ethan stopped singing and half expected Velma to as well but to his surprise and delight she continued, her gaze looking out to sea.  
  
Stars fading but I linger on, dear;  
  
still craving your kiss  
  
I'm longing to linger till dawn, dear,  
  
just saying this:  
  
At this point Velma seemed to become aware for the first time that Ethan was now merely playing and no longer singing and a wry smile crossed her face as she started the final verse while at the same time moving closer to Ethan.  
  
Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you  
  
Sweet dreams that leave all worries far behind you  
  
But in your dreams whatever they be  
  
Dream a little dream of me.  
  
As Velma finished the song she rested her head on Ethan's shoulder as he now just strummed away gentle.  
  
"You stopped singing," she said although there was no annoyance in her tone. It was merely a statement.  
  
"Yeah, I kinda noticed that," said Ethan with a chuckle. "I thought you were doing pretty good yourself. You didn't need me to finish it with you."  
  
"How did you know I knew the words to that?" asked Velma lifting her head from Ethan's shoulder.  
  
"Lucky guess?" suggested Ethan turning to look at her with a grin. At this Velma raised an eyebrow skeptically.  
  
"Yeah right," she murmured. "Come on, who talked?" At this Ethan's grin widened and he gave a small shrug.  
  
"Okay, maybe I talked to Shaggy," he allowed with a chuckle. At this Velma grinned and shook her head.  
  
"I should have guessed," she said turning to Ethan still wearing a broad grin. "So what else did he tell you I know?"  
  
"Well, how about this one?" said Ethan and he started to play a new tune. It only took Velma a few seconds to recognize it and she rose to the challenge and now started to sing.  
  
Would you like to swing on a star  
  
Carry moonbeams home in a jar  
  
And be better off than you are  
  
Or would you rather be a mule?  
  
A mule is an animal with long funny ears  
  
Kicks up at anything he hears  
  
His back is brawny but his brain is weak  
  
He's just plain stupid with a stubborn streak  
  
And by the way, if you hate to go to school  
  
You may grow up to be a mule  
  
As she reached the end of the verse Velma met Ethan's gaze and a grin filled her boyfriend's face as she started on the chorus.  
  
Or would you like to swing on a star  
  
Carry moonbeams home in a jar  
  
And be better off than you are  
  
Or would you rather be a pig?  
  
At this point Ethan joined in and this time around it was Velma who stopped singing and allowed Ethan to carry on alone.  
  
A pig is an animal with dirt on his face  
  
His shoes are a terrible disgrace  
  
He has no manners when he eats his food  
  
He's fat and lazy and extremely rude  
  
But if you don't care a feather or a fig  
  
You may grow up to be a pig  
  
Or would you like to swing on a star  
  
Carry moonbeams home in a jar  
  
And be better off than you are  
  
Or would you rather be a fish?  
  
Velma now rejoined and the couple continued singing together unaware that they now had an audience in the form of Nick Martz who'd come out for a brief smoke of his pipe.  
  
A fish won't do anything, but swim in a brook  
  
He can't write his name or read a book  
  
To fool the people is his only thought  
  
And though he's slippery, he still gets caught  
  
But then if that sort of life is what you wish  
  
You may grow up to be a fish  
  
A new kind of jumped-up slippery fish  
  
And all the monkeys aren't in the zoo  
  
Every day you meet quite a few  
  
So you see it's all up to you  
  
You can be better than you are  
  
You could be swingin' on a star  
  
As the pair trailed off they were both looking each other in the eyes and so when the sound of hand clapping filled the air the pair both jumped before turning to see Nick Martz standing a few feet away warmly applauding.  
  
"Now that's what I call playing," said the Seacutter's skipper as he crossed over to them smiling broadly.  
  
"Jinkies Nick, you startled us," said Velma pulling a hand through her hair while Ethan gave the older man a sheepish grin.  
  
"Sorry," replied Nick before turning to Ethan and grinned. "Velma wasn't be biased when she said you were good. That was great."  
  
"Thanks, but I just played that one," said Ethan. "Someone else wrote it."  
  
"Maybe so," said Nick with a shrug. "But if you play that well anything you're writing can't be bad either."  
  
"I'd agree with that," said Velma with a grin causing Ethan to glance at her while Nick chuckled.  
  
"Indeed," said Nick with a nod. "I look forward to hearing you on the radio."  
  
"So do I," admitted Ethan. "I still can't quite believe it. I mean, I thought I'd only play clubs at weekends. But here I am just a few months out of College about to start my first album."  
  
"You earned it," said Velma encouragingly. "You'll be a big hit."  
  
"And whatever you do, don't let the critics get to you," added Nick with a chuckle. "Their just failed musicians who are jealous that you've got talent and they haven't."  
  
"I'll try and remember that," said Ethan as Velma snuggled up closer to him. Nick grinned then with a tip of his cap he turned and left the couple alone.  
  
"Do you really think I'll be a hit?" asked Ethan after a couple of minutes. Velma looked up and saw the slight look of doubt on his face.  
  
"Ethan Dace, don't you dare think like that!" she growled menacingly. "You heard the kids at Spooky Island. They loved you..although not nearly as much as I do," she added more softly. Ethan turned and gazed down at her loving face and felt a new wave of confidence rush through his veins.  
  
"What would I do without my number one fan?" he said before moving in and claiming a gently kiss.  
  
When they finally broke apart they returned to silence for a short time until suddenly a bright flash shot through the sky.  
  
"Oh wow!" exclaimed Velma.  
  
"Damn, now that was cool," said Ethan. "I've never seen a shooting star before."  
  
"Really?" replied Velma.  
  
"Nope," said Ethan. "But I did make my wish." Velma was about to reply when something from her childhood just popped into her head and a broad smile crossed her face. Ethan now gave her a curious look. "Vel, what is it?"  
  
Instead of replying Velma merely returned her head to his shoulder and started to sing softly.  
  
When you wish upon a star  
  
Makes no difference who you are  
  
Anything your heart desires  
  
Will come to you  
  
If your heart is in your dream  
  
No request is too extreme  
  
When you wish upon a star  
  
As dreamers do  
  
Fate is kind  
  
She brings to those to love  
  
The sweet fulfillment of  
  
Their secret longing  
  
Like a bolt out of the blue  
  
Fate steps in and sees you through  
  
When you wish upon a star  
  
Your dreams come true  
  
As she finished she looked up at Ethan who just chuckled and shook his head softly. "You really are full of surprises aren't you?"  
  
"You have no idea," replied Velma returning her had to his shoulder while taking hold of one of his hands in hers while his other arm went around her. She then closed her eyes and without intending to soon fell asleep as did Ethan.  
  
Nick Martz was just coming back from his stroll when he saw the couple on the storage locker. For a moment he thought they were just sitting quietly but as he came right up to them he realized they were asleep. With a chuckle the Seacutter's Captain ducked through a door leading to the cabins and grabbed a blanket out of one the empty cabins before returning to the pair and draped the blanket over them.  
  
"Night you pair," he said with a nod and then left them to sleep under the stars. 


	4. A Right Lather

Scooby Doo The Courtship of Velma Dinkley  
  
By Andy Fuller  
  
This Story was inspired by Littlesoprano's 'Journey of Self Discovery' & 'Their First Christmas'  
  
Thanks to Vicky, Ben G, Ben T, and Sandy for the Beta  
  
Please note I'm British so take that into account with some of the spellings  
  
Note:- Apologies for taking longer than usually but what with work and a bout of flu I've not really had time to work on the story.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4 - A Right Lather  
  
Ethan screwed his eyes against the bright light creeping through his eyelids. "What the." he mumbled. He slowly opened one eye and the other shot open seconds later as he found himself looking at the sun rising over the horizon. "Oh man," he murmured slowly as he tried to raise his hand to his face. As he did he sent the blanket draped over him and Velma to the floor. Ethan stared at it for a minute then looked down at Velma whose head was still resting on his shoulder and felt a small grin creep over his face. Velma's usually neat and tidy hair was a total mess while her glasses had slid down right to the end of her nose. Ethan now reached up with his free arm and pushed her spectacles back up prompting her to murmur softly and wriggle slight beside him. Ethan gave a chuckle and leaned down and pressed a kiss on the top of her head before he tilted his head so he could see her face a little easier. "Hey Vel, Vel I think it's time to get up."  
  
"Wha.?" murmured Velma sleepily as she slowly looked up through half opened eyes. She now reached up nearly knocking her glasses off as she rubbed at the sleep in her eyes. "What time is it?"  
  
"Almost seven," said Ethan glancing at his watch.  
  
"Seven!" exclaimed Velma realizing for the first time that it was morning. "Jinkies, I must have been more tired than I thought."  
  
"Your not the only one," admitted Ethan pulling a hand across his face. He could do with a shave he thought to himself as Velma now sat up and stretched. She now happened to see the blanket on the floor and turned to Ethan with a puzzled look.  
  
"How did that get here?" she asked with a curious expression as she slid off the storage locker onto the deck.  
  
In response Ethan just shrugged. "No idea," he said as he gave a small yawn before jumping off the locker himself. "Maybe there's a mystery there for you to solve," he added with a grin turning to Velma.  
  
"Very funny," replied Velma in a sarcastic tone although there was an unmistakable twinkle in her eye.  
  
"I thought so," chuckled Ethan. At this point he just happened to gaze aft and saw a hazy outline on the horizon. "Hey, is that what I think it is?" At this Velma turned and looked in the same direction before turning back to him with a grin.  
  
"Yup, that's Bermuda," she confirmed with a nod. "I'd guess we're about three hours away."  
  
"Two actually," said Chief Klatowski's cheerful tone from behind them making the pair jump before turning to see the Ship's Cook standing there, arms folded across his chest and shoulders shaking gently with laughter. "Sorry," he said raising his hands in supplication. "Couldn't resist. And it's nice to know I can still surprise people."  
  
"Well you can," said Velma.  
  
"Yeah I guess so," agreed the Chief. "Well anyway, looks like you two are up."  
  
"How did you know we where here?" asked Ethan  
  
"Skipper told me," said the Cook with a chuckle. "Anyway, enough of that. Why don't you two go and get ready then come down to the galley and I'll fix you some breakfast."  
  
"I could go for that," said Velma with a nod.  
  
"Me too, I'm famished," added Ethan.  
  
"Alright then, that's settled," said the Chief. "You two go get cleaned up and I'll see you in the galley."  
  
"Okay Chief," said Velma as the Cook now disappeared through the bulkhead door back into the ship before she turned to Ethan who was now standing behind her and reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"But before we do any of that I have something else to do," she stated firmly.  
  
"Oh?" enquired Ethan with a grin as he slipped his arms around her waist. "And what's that?"  
  
"This," replied Velma before claiming her first kiss of the day. A second later she pulled back with a slight grimace on her face. "Yuck!"  
  
"Yuck?" said Ethan raising an eyebrow and trying hard not to laugh. "You give me a kiss and you say yuck?"  
  
"No, I didn't mean it like that!" said Velma quickly. "It's just.well." she stumbled over her words causing Ethan to grin broadly.  
  
"Come on Vel," he teased. "I need a clue here. I'm not a mind reader you know."  
  
"You need a shave!" blurted Velma then ducked her head to hide her sheepish expression. In the meantime Ethan's grin widened, firstly at Velma's statement, then as an idea popped into his head.  
  
"Fair enough," he said squeezing Velma's hand. "So how about we go and see what the Chief's cooking up and after that you can give me a hand shaving." At this Velma's head snapped up, her eyes wide behind her glasses.  
  
"You don't need any help shaving," she said firmly.  
  
"Maybe I don't need help," admitted Ethan with a small smile. "But maybe I want it. So what do you say?" Velma now found herself looking into Ethan's eyes and realized that he was flirting with her again. Who was she to stop him flirting?"  
  
"Alright," she said with more confidence then she felt. "But let's go eat first."  
  
"Come on then," said Ethan as he led her across the deck. "Let's go find the Chief."  
  
***  
  
After a hearty breakfast the young couple headed back to Ethan's cabin where he got out his shaving gear. As he spread it out on the bedroom table Velma eyed it up cautiously. Luckily for her she'd seen most of the items before as her father still shaved 'The Old Fashioned Way' as he so often put it. Velma could even remember as a small child watching her Father shave. He'd even let her help put on the lather occasionally and a small smile crossed her face at the memory. Harold Dinkley was never the most emotional person but around his only child (especially when she'd been younger) he'd been a little more open with them. Velma now watched as Ethan switched on his lather machine.  
  
"Shouldn't take too long," he said with a smile.  
  
"Um-hmm," replied Velma trying not to sound too nervous. Ethan looked at her curiously detecting the slight hint of nervousness in his girlfriend's voice but decided not to say anything just as the light on the laver machine went off.  
  
"Okay," said Ethan with a grin. "Let's get on with it shall we?" And with that he reached up and pulled a surprised Velma into his lap. "Come on then, let's do this."  
  
"Okay," replied Velma sounding slightly more confident. She now set to work applying the lather over Ethan's face. That was the easy part and only took her a couple of minutes. She then pick up the razor carefully and turned to face Ethan suddenly feeling the nerves returning.  
  
Ethan couldn't help it but the moment Velma turned to face him he felt the laughter bubbling up. Velma's expression was one of intense concentration, so much so that the tip of her tongue was sticking out of one corner of her mouth. Slowly his shoulders started to shake and then a snigger escaped. At this Velma who'd been leaning forward to start her task pulled back with a shocked look. "What? What have I done?"  
  
"No.nothing," spluttered Ethan. "It's just.the expression on your face." At this he sniggered again. "It's absolutely priceless."  
  
"Ethan!" cried Velma, a look of mock indignation on her face. "Right, now you're going to get it!" She now quickly turned and grabbed a handful of lather and turned intending to squash it into Ethan's face. Unfortunately for her Ethan saw what was coming and managed to deflect her hand so instead of his face Velma squashed the foam against his shirt leaving her palm print there.  
  
"You are in such much trouble now!" laughed Ethan as he grabbed Velma around the waist with one arm and with his free hand grabbed a handful of lather himself.  
  
"You wouldn't!" cried Velma, a broad grin on her face as she squirmed in Ethan's grip.  
  
"Wanna bet?!" chirped Ethan and with that he brought his hand down on Velma's head cover her head with shaving foam. At this Velma gave a squeal and the pair now fell about trying to get each other with more foam.  
  
Horace and Marilyn were making their way to the galley from their cabin when their heard loud squeals and cries of laughter coming from Ethan's cabin. "My goodness," exclaimed Horace shooting his wife a puzzled look. "What are those two up to?"  
  
"I'm not sure," replied an equally baffled Marilyn as the pair approached the door just as another shriek of laughter filled the air causing both of them to jump slightly.  
  
"Was that Velma?" said Marilyn in surprise. She hadn't heard her daughter laugh like that since she'd a small child.  
  
"I think it was," said Harold in response. At this point he now reached up and knocked on the door just as more sounds of laughter filled the corridor. "Eh..Ethan? Velma? Are you two alright in there?" At this the laughter stopped to be replaced with hushed whispers tones occasionally interspersed with giggles before the door flew open and Ethan and Velma tumbled into the hall causing Harold to jump back. The young couple now slowly steadied themselves before looking up at Velma's parents with sheepish expressions. As they did Harold's eyebrows raised while Marilyn quickly had to raise a hand to her mouth to cover the grin crossing her face as she and her husband looked at their foam covered daughter and her boyfriend.  
  
"Eh, hello Mother, Father," exclaimed Velma with a sheepish grin, foam glistening in her hair. "Sorry about the noise. Ethan and me were just having a.a.."  
  
"Disagreement," supplied Ethan with a foam-faced grin.  
  
"So I can see," said Harold who was barely able to keep a straight face. Marilyn wasn't much better as she stood beside her husband with her shoulders shaking gently as she fought down the laughter. "Well, as long as you two are alright. It just sound as if someone was being murdered."  
  
"Sorry," said Velma meekly as she and Ethan shared another sheepish look.  
  
"Yes well," said Harold with a small cough. "Just em.just make sure you clear up alright?"  
  
"We'll get right to work Sir," said Ethan quickly while beside him Velma nodded firmly beside him.  
  
"Good, good," replied Velma's father with a nod. "And while you're at it you better clean yourselves up too," he added turning his back on the pair so they couldn't see his broad smile. "Come along dear," he said quickly taking Marilyn by the elbow and the pair quickly headed down the corridor towards the galley. As they disappeared around the corner Velma and Ethan exchanged a look.  
  
"Oops," said Ethan with a broad grin.  
  
"Yeah," replied Velma with an equally big grin. Just then the sounds of muffled laughter reached them and the pair began to chuckle themselves.  
  
"Well at least your parents saw the funny side," said Ethan making no attempt to hide his relief as he wrapped an arm around Velma's shoulders. He had been worried that Velma's parents might not be terribly amused with the whole 'foam fight' but it seemed from their reaction his fears had been unfounded. Beside him Velma giggled softly and nodded.  
  
"Oh don't be fooled by all their formality," she said leaning into him. "Mother and Father have a keen sense of humour."  
  
"So I heard," said Ethan with a chuckle as he gave Velma a quick squeeze. "Come on, let's clear up this mess."  
  
"Right," agreed Velma as she now reached up and deposited a large dollop of foam on the end of Ethan's nose causing the pair to burst into laughter again.  
  
As luck would have it very little of the foam had gone anywhere than onto Ethan and Velma so clearing up the room only took ten minutes allow the pair to then sort themselves out. Ethan, now properly shaven, was the first to emerge from his cabin in a grey polo and slacks and made his way topside where Velma joined him as the Seacutter slowly slid into Hamilton Harbor.  
  
As the pair stood together on the Seacutter's deck they were totally oblivious to the two men watching them on the quayside through powerful binoculars. "There she is," observed the small of the pair lowering his binoculars.  
  
"Who's the dude?" asked his taller colleague without lowering his.  
  
"That isn't your concern Mr. Osgood. Your concern is to make sure phase one is carried out correctly, understood?"  
  
"Right boss," replied Osgood lowering his binoculars. "Her parents right?"  
  
"That's right," replied the small man as he reached up and smoothed down his iron grey moustache. "And for god's sake don't harm them. Their no good to me dead!"  
  
"Don't worry boss," said Osgood confidently. "We'll get it right."  
  
"You'd better," growled the smaller man in a tone that sent shivers than Osgood's spine. "Now go!" At this Osgood hurried off leaving his superior on his own as he now raised his binoculars again. "And once that's done I will the bait I need to eliminate Mystery Inc. and there will be no one to help you Miss Dinkley," he purred softly before lowering the glasses again and disappearing into the crowd. 


	5. First Signs Of Danger

Scooby Doo The Courtship of Velma Dinkley  
  
By Andy Fuller  
  
This Story was inspired by Littlesoprano's 'Journey of Self Discovery' & 'Their First Christmas'  
  
Thanks to Vicky, Ben G, Joe and Sandy for the Beta  
  
Please note I'm British so take that into account with some of the spellings  
  
Note: - Okay, you've been a patient bunch but you're thinking when is the damn touch paper gonna get lit. Well stand back because I'm about to light it and hopefully it won't be a damp squid! Also, I've never actually been to Bermuda (although I wouldn't mind going there) so I've used the Bermudan's Tourist Board Website for the story.  
  
Chapter 5 - First Signs of Danger  
  
"Now that feels good," said Ethan as he stepped off the gangplank and onto the quayside beside Velma who turned to him with a curious expression.  
  
"What's that?" she asked as she slipped her cap onto her head.  
  
"Solid ground," replied Ethan as he donned his own hat. Hats weren't usually in either of the pair's dress code but when under a blazing sun people tend to make exceptions. Velma now grinned and nodded and Ethan's comment.  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean" she said looking up at him. "I mean, I love being on the water and all but it is good to be on land again."  
  
"Uh-huh," said Ethan as he put his arm around Velma's shoulder. "So anyway, what's to do round here?"  
  
"Plenty," said Velma with a broad smile as she switched the picnic basket she was carrying to her left hand before reaching around with her now free right hand and pulled a tour guide from her back pocket. At this Ethan grinned and shook his head.  
  
"You were a girl guide weren't you?" he chirped with a grin at which Velma grinned back.  
  
"How did you guess?" she enquired mischievously as the pair continued walking along the quayside. "Okay now, according to this the Island's got a lot of old forts to look at, a couple of museums, the botanical gardens, the Crystal Caves or if we wanted to we could play a game of golf!" At this the couple exchanged a look.  
  
"Nah!" they both said together sharing a broad grin.  
  
"So how about one of those Forts?" said Ethan with a shrug. "They sound like they might be worth a look."  
  
"Okay," agreed Velma flipping to the appropriate page.  
  
"You never know, we might find a ghost or two," added Ethan somehow managing to keep a straight face. At this Velma looked up at him before both began to laugh.  
  
"I hope not," said Velma after she and Ethan had finally calmed down. "I'm on Holiday. But then again, if we do find one I've got my boyfriend to defend me."  
  
"What are you talking about," grinned Ethan. "I'll be leading the charge out of there!" At this the pair began to laugh again before Velma turned back to the book.  
  
"Right, we've got Fort Hamilton, Fort St. Catherine, Ferry Island Fort, Gates Fort."  
  
"Ferry Island sounds good," said Ethan as the pair made their way out the harbor gates and into the bustling streets of Hamilton. "So how do we get there?"  
  
"Well you can't hire cars here," replied Velma looking up from the book. "But how about a scooter" At this Ethan grinned broadly.  
  
"Sounds good," he said with a grin as memories of the dune bike ride on Spooky Island that he, Velma and the other members of Mystery Inc. and Mary- Jane had gone on came back to him. "Besides, you look cute in a crash helmet!" At this Velma raised an eyebrow while a curious expression crossed her face.  
  
"I don't know if that's a compliment or not," she said, a small smile crossing her face as Ethan chuckled.  
  
"Oh, it was a compliment."  
  
"Good," said Velma. "Otherwise you'd have been in trouble. Anyway, come on, let's find a hire shop."  
  
"You've got the map," said Ethan and was immediately hit with said map by his smiling girlfriend.  
  
"Less of the sarcasm Mister," she growled with mock menace. "That's my job!"  
  
"And you do it so well," said Ethan and managed to duck a second swing. "But you can be a rotten shot at times!" he added with a grin. Velma now rolled her eyes and shoved the book into her pocket before taking Ethan's hand off her shoulder and grasping it in hers.  
  
"Let's just go and get a scooter Okay?"  
  
"Yes Ma'am," replied Ethan and grinned as Velma let out a mock sigh of exasperation before pulling him down the road to where the book said they could find the required shop.  
  
***  
  
As they watched the young couple disappear Nick Martz and Chief Klatowski exchanged a glance before turning and making their way towards the stern.  
  
"Ah, to be young and in love," said the Chief with a wry smile.  
  
"Yep," agreed Nick. "So how long do you think?"  
  
"A year, two tops," said the Chief before turning to his old friend with a grin. "I wonder if they'll have the ceremony here?"  
  
"What, Bermuda? Not a bad place to have it," said Nick not quite grasping what the Chief was saying.  
  
"No, I mean here, as in here on the 'Cutter."  
  
"Oh right," said Nick suddenly looking thoughtful. "I've never actually done a wedding before."  
  
"Well you'd better start learning the lines," said the Chief slapping Nick on the back just as the pair came to the stern where several other crew members were busily preparing the Searanger, one of the 'Cutter's two smaller inflatable craft.  
  
"Wouldn't hurt I guess," allowed Nick before turning to one of the other crewmembers. "Ben, is she ready?"  
  
"Just about Skip," said Ben Van Der Grossen, the 'Cutter's First Mate.  
  
"Good," said Nick. "The Profs want to take a trip over to Somerset Island. They've heard from Dr. Richardson at the Institute there might be a couple of pods over there so they want to take a look."  
  
"Well the 'Ranger will get them there no problem," said Ben with a grin. "You going to Skip?"  
  
"Nope, the Chief's got this one," said Nick as he glanced at his old friend who smiled broadly.  
  
"Yup, be nice to get off the boat for a change," said the Chief cracking his fingers like a concert pianist. Ben and Nick now shared a look just as Marilyn and Horace emerged onto the deck both carrying camera bags.  
  
"Are we ready Nick?" said Horace as Marilyn started to put her equipment on board.  
  
"Yes Sir," said Nick. "Everything's set to go." At this Horace nodded then turned and hopped into the boat then the Chief followed suit before both helped Marilyn to climb in.  
  
"We'll be back around four," said Harold to Nick who now gave a nod.  
  
"Right Prof," he replied then turned to Ben who was at the winch controls. "Alright Ben, nice and slow."  
  
"Aye Skip," said Ben with a nod and pulled the winch lever. At this the boat lowered into the water where the Chief started the engine and steered the 'Ranger out of Hamilton Harbor.  
  
***  
  
Across the harbor sat a small motor launch where a man called Osborne now lowered his binoculars and removed the headphones from the listening equipment before then turning to the man standing beside him. "Okay, let's go."  
  
"Yes Sir," replied the man as he slowly pushed the throttle and steered out the launch out of the harbor and set of after the 'Ranger.  
  
"Slowly now," growled Osborne. "We don't want them knowing we're here."  
  
"Sorry Sir," said the pilot pulling the throttle back a bit while Osborne turned to four larger men sitting in the back of the boat.  
  
"You know what to do?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah," growled one of the men removing his cigar from his mouth. "We grab the two brains and knock out the other guy."  
  
"And on no account is anyone to be hurt!" snapped Osborne. "Or my employer will not be happy."  
  
"Hey, as long as we get our fifty K they won't have a scratch on them," snapped back the leader of the thugs.  
  
"As long as we understand each other," said Osborne before turning his back on the foursome and grimacing slightly. Those guys sent shivers down his spine but the boss had told him to hire some experience muscle in this type of job and apparently these four were amongst the best. Still, the sooner they were paid off and gone the better Osborne would feel.  
  
***  
  
As the 'Ranger bounced along the waves the Dinkleys were sitting aft and watching the waves ahead with binoculars while the Chief manned the controls. He now happened to glance behind him and saw the launch in the distance. As he watched it a small frown crossed his face. The launch was closing awfully fast.a little fast for the liking of the Chief who now turned to his employers. "Eh Profs? We've got company!" The Dinkleys both turned and saw the launch bearing down on them rapidly.  
  
"Oh my," said Horace. "They appear to be coming on us rather quickly!"  
  
"Yeah, and something tell me they ain't friendly either boss," said the Chief as he threw the throttle forward. "Better get on the radio and tell the 'Cutter something's up!"  
  
"Indeed," said Harold as he scrambled to the radio while Marilyn continued to watch the launch gaining on them.  
  
"Eh, Chief."  
  
"I know Ma'am," snapped Klatowski. "But this boat wasn't really built for speed!"  
  
"I can't raise the 'Cutter!" called Harold grimly at which Klatowski cursed.  
  
"They're jamming us!" he growled as he pushed the throttle as far as it would go. "Who ever these guys are they know what their doing!"  
  
"But who would want us?" said Marilyn in a voice that had a definite tone of fear attached. The Chief now gave a grunt.  
  
"No idea, but I don't intend to." However, before he could finish a loud bang filled the air and both he and the Dinkleys were thrown to the deck. The Chief quickly pulled himself up and swore loudly as he found himself looking at the blackened and scorched engine. "Not good!" growled the Chief suddenly wishing that he'd brought his 9mm with him on this trip but instead it was still locked in 'Cutter's small armory (The Dinkleys and Professor Granger hadn't particularly liked the idea but Robert Salter, the original Captain of the 'Cutter and a man that all of the Seacutter's crew had served with during their Military careers, had pointed out that although rare there were still such thing as pirates and other undesirables who would quite happily attack the 'Cutter if they could). He now turned to the Dinkleys with a grim smile. "Guess we get to see what they."  
  
"Oh dear," said both the Dinkleys in unison.  
  
***  
  
"You know, for something that was pretty 'educationally' that was kinda fun," said Ethan as he slipped of his helmet having parked their hired scooter next to the Harbor Security Office.  
  
"Yeah, it was," agreed Velma with a nod slipping off her own helmet before running her hand through her hair smoothing it down while Ethan now secured the scooter. Then, with that done he took Velma's hand and the pair made their way along the quayside with Velma making suggestions of what they could do the next day. Just then however Ethan stopped down causing Velma to almost loose her balance. "Ethan!" she protested but then saw the frown on his face and followed his gaze. At the foot of the Seacutter's gangplank was a white Land Rover with Police markings.  
  
"What's going on?" said Ethan as the pair now started moving quickly towards the Seacutter's berth.  
  
"I don't know," replied Velma trying to sound calm although she felt anything but. It was then she looked up to see Ben Van Der Grossen heading down the gangplank quickly with a grim expression look on his face.  
  
"Thank god your back," said the First Mate. "There's been an incident."  
  
"What do you mean?" said Velma suddenly feeling an icy ball in her stomach. "What's happened?" At this Ben grimaced before replying.  
  
"You'd better come with me. The Skip and the Police are waiting for you in the Skipper's Office."  
  
"Ben, what's going on?" said Ethan as the pair followed the First Mate who now gave a sigh and stopped before turning to face them.  
  
"One of their patrol vessels discovered the 'Ranger adrift off Somerset Island. They found the Chief unconscious on board."  
  
"What about my parents?" said Velma quietly and with a tone that Ethan had rarely heard from his girlfriend. One of fear and panic. At this Ben winced and glanced quickly at his feet before looking back up at the pair.  
  
"They weren't aboard," said the First Mate grimly as they reached the door to Nick Martz's Office. Ben quickly knocked and then opened the door stepping aside to let Velma and Ethan step into the small office. Nick Martz, who'd been sitting on the edge of his desk now rose while two other men, one white and one dark, both dressed in blue shirts and black tie with black knee length Bermuda shorts and black sock all rose to their feet.  
  
"Velma," said Nick taking two steps across to her, a worried frown on his face. "We've been trying to get hold of you."  
  
"My..my phone's battery ran down," said Velma swallowing hard. Ethan now quickly put his hand on her shoulder and gave it a small squeeze. "What's happened?" At this Nick took a deep breath and turned to the two men.  
  
"This is Dr. Velma Dinkley, the Professors daughter and Mr. Ethan Dace," he said in introduction before turning back to Velma. "These gentlemen are Chief Inspector Henderson and Sergeant Carson of the Bermudan Police Service." At this the white man who Ethan guessed was the senior of the pair now took a step forward.  
  
"Dr. Dinkley, I'm sorry to tell you this but one of our patrols responded to reports of a boat adrift of Somerset Island. The sole occupant, Charles Klatowski was unconscious and had two small burn marks consistent with those of a stun gun on his chest."  
  
"Is he okay?" asked Ethan slowly while Velma looked down at the floor.  
  
"He's in his cabin," replied Nick. "Greg's checked him over but he doesn't think there's any permanent damage. But the Chief's pretty mad with himself for letting it all happen."  
  
"What about my parents?" said Velma trying to sound calm and to a certain degree succeeding as she sat down in the last free chair while Ethan stood behind her. At this the two Policemen shared a look before Chief Inspector Henderson spoke again.  
  
"To be total honest we haven't got much. Apart from Chief Klatowski the only other thing we found aboard the boat was this." He now handed Velma a piece of paper on which were written three sets of digits, two sets of four numbers and one of five.  
  
"Does it mean anything to you Ma'am."  
  
"No," said Velma quietly looking up from the paper. "No it doesn't." Ethan now glanced over her shoulder down at the two sets of digits but like Velma they didn't mean anything to him either. The Chief Inspector nodded slowly as Velma handed the paper back to him. "Could you think of any enemies that you parents have?"  
  
"Enemies?" growled Nick. "For crying out loud Inspector, their marine biologists! Their biggest enemies are usually other scientists trying to prove their theories first!"  
  
"I see," said the Chief Inspector pulling a hand through his thinning black hair. "Alright, if we get any leads we'll let you know."  
  
"We'd appreciate that, thank you," said Ethan with a nod as the two Policemen rose from their seats.  
  
"I'll see you to you car gentlemen," said Nick and with that the three men left the room leaving Ethan and a still stunned Velma. Ethan now knelt down in front of her, a concerned frown on his face. "Vel, you Okay?"  
  
"Yeah, just give me a minute," said Velma softly before looking up. "Why would someone want to kidnap my parents? I mean, sure their famous but we're not exactly rich."  
  
"I don't know," admitted Ethan rubbing his neck. "Do they have any enemies?"  
  
"Well, they've annoyed some oil companies in their time," said Velma rising to her feet as she started to pace. "But I doubt they'd try anything like this."  
  
"Yeah, that would be pretty dumb," agreed Ethan just as Nick walked back into the room.  
  
"Those guys mean well but I think their over their heads with this one," said the Seacutter's Captain with a sigh as he closed his office door before turning to Velma. "How you doing lass?"  
  
"I'll be Okay Nick," said Velma with a reassuring smile. "How is the Chief doing?"  
  
"Let's just say I wouldn't want to be in the other guy's shoes when the Chief gets hold of him," said Nick with a grunt. "So, come up with any ideas who might have grabbed your folks?"  
  
"No," admitted Velma with a sigh. "I can think of people they've annoyed but not to the extent."  
  
"Vel, that's it!" said Ethan shooting to his feet. "You parents might not have any enemies but you've made plenty!"  
  
"Damn it all, Ethan's right!" growled Nick while Velma paled slightly.  
  
"Jinkies," she murmured softly. "That's a long list. But why take my parents?"  
  
"Bait," said Nick at which Velma nodded before the Skipper continued. "Whoever did this knew you wouldn't just sit by and let the Police deal with it. They want you to find them!"  
  
"That piece of paper must have been a clue," said Ethan. "The kidnappers must have left it behind deliberately."  
  
"Nick, have you got a local chart handy?" said Velma turning to Nick who immediately turned and grabbed a rolled map out of the rack behind him then crossed over his desk with Velma and Ethan. The Captain now unrolled the map and with help from Ethan weighed down the corners while Velma recalled the numbers that had been on the piece of paper the Police had found and scribbled them on a notepad. "Okay, two sets of numbers. Two with four digits and one of five."  
  
"Well, I would say the two sets of four digit ones are co-ordinates," said Nick. "Only thing if these are co-ordinates I can't work them out."  
  
"That doesn't make sense," said Ethan. Velma however looked at her notepad thoughtfully then suddenly looked up sharply.  
  
"They reversed!" she stated triumphantly handing the pad to Nick who looked at it and allowed a small grin to cross his face.  
  
"Your right, and these co-ordinates would put them about.here. One hundred and fifty miles north of here." Nick now looked up slowly. "There's an old abandoned exploration rig there from when they though there was oil or gas there. There wasn't any there, or at least none worth trying to extract but the rig's still there."  
  
"That may be where my parents are then," said Velma softly looking at the map.  
  
"Okay, so what about the other?" enquired Ethan. "What does that mean?"  
  
"I'm not sure admitted Velma frowning at the pad.  
  
"Well we can try and work that out on the way," said Nick. "I'll go and get us under way."  
  
"No Nick, not yet. If we're going to do this we're going to need help," said the youngest member of Mystery Inc. "Can you tell the radio room I need to make a ship to shore call to Coolville." At this the Seacutter's Captain smiled broadly and nodded.  
  
"I'll get right on it," he said leaving Velma and Ethan alone. Ethan now wrapped an arm around Velma and kissed the top of her head as she leaned into him.  
  
"You Okay?" he asked softly.  
  
"I am now," said Velma looking up with a small smile. "Now that we're doing something." Ethan now gave a broad grin.  
  
"Don't worry Vel, now Mystery Inc. are on the case, nothing going to stop you."  
  
"I hope your right," replied Velma softly. At this Ethan moved so he could look her straight in the eye.  
  
"I know I'm right," he said before bending down to give her a brief kiss. "Come on, let's go and call the Cavalry."  
  
"Right," said Velma feeling her confidence flooding back. Whoever had kidnapped her folks was about to find out no-one messed with Mystery Inc. and got away with it. 


	6. Showdown

Scooby Doo The Courtship of Velma Dinkley  
  
By Andy Fuller, Ben Thomas and Jackie McConnell  
  
This Story was inspired by Littlesoprano's 'Journey of Self Discovery' & 'Their First Christmas'  
  
Thanks to Ben G, Joe and Sandy for the Beta  
  
Please note I'm British so take that into account with some of the spellings  
  
Special Thanks to my life long friends and occasional writing partners Ben and Jackie and I wish them many years of happiness when they (finally!!) tie the knot on the 7th April in Fiji.  
  
This is the Final Part of the Courtship of Velma Dinkley but stand by for a one-off special - 'A Date With The Daces'  
Chapter 6 - Showdown  
  
For the second time in just over ten days Velma found herself standing in an Airport terminal waiting for the arrival of the private jet that Nick Martz had arranged with the Institute that her parents worked for that was bringing the rest of Mystery Inc. to Hamilton. Of course she wasn't alone as Ethan and Ben Van Der Grossen, the Seacutter's First Mate stood with her. Ethan held Velma's hand for moral support while Ben was there for protection. Although neither Ethan nor Velma knew it the young First Mate had drawn a 9MM from the ship's armory under the instructions of Nick although the Captain had made it quite clear it was to only be used as a last resort and even then if possible only to warn off anyone who tried anything.  
  
"There she is," said Velma pointing towards the taxiway were a Learjet painted in the Institute's livery made its way towards the terminal.  
  
"Well, let's go meet them," said Ethan. Velma nodded in reply and with Ben following behind the pair made their way to the exit and headed over to the plane, which had now taxied to a position near the Terminal's far end, out of sight of the main passenger area. As the trio now approached the plane the door was lowering and a moment later Scooby trotted down the steps and paddled quickly over to Velma nuzzling her hand in greeting  
  
"Ri Relma," woofed the Great Dane with a somber expression.  
  
"Hey Scoob," said Velma with a smile as she rubbed in between Scooby's ears.  
  
"Velma!" called Daphne as she darted from the aircraft door and threw her arms around her best friend. Velma hugged her best friend back before leaning back so she could meet Daphne's gaze. "Thanks for coming."  
  
"Hey, you'd have done the same," said Daphne with a small smile. "That's what friends do."  
  
"Daph's right Vel," said Fred as he and Shaggy walked up carrying the small amount of luggage that they'd brought with them (even Daphne packed light these days). "You know we're only ever a phone call."  
  
"Like yeah," added Shaggy with a nod. "Friends stick together Vel, remember?"  
  
"I remember," said Velma with a smile as Fred now turned to Ethan. "Hey Eth, how are you doing?"  
  
"Pretty good I guess," said Ethan with a smile as the group now started to follow Ben back to where the mini-bus Nick had borrowed from the Harbor Master was parked. "Still can't believe what's going on though. I mean, we're suppose to be on vacation, and besides, who'd go to all that trouble kidnapping Harold and Marilyn when they could have easily come after me and Vel."  
  
"Someone who wanted to send a message I guess," said Fred with a shrug. "Still, we'll figure it out. We always do." There wasn't any arrogance in Fred's statement, it was just the truth.  
  
"Maybe," said Velma with a frown. "But what kinda message?"  
  
"Like, perhaps they thought your folks wouldn't think to call us if you'd disappeared," supplied Shaggy with a shrug. At this the others turned to him before exchanging glances.  
  
"That would make sense," said Velma softly. "My parents would probably let the local authorities do their job. I mean they might call you guys eventually."  
  
"But whoever kidnapped your parents want us here now," finished Daphne looking slight pale.  
  
"Zoinks, you mean this is a trap?" said Shaggy exchanging a worried look with Scooby.  
  
"Yeah, looks like it," agreed Fred.  
  
"But who?" said Ethan. "I mean, me and Velma did a list of all the crooks you've put behind bars and most of them are still there, and the ones who aren't are all accounted for, Nick called his brother whose with the Feds and all of them are still in the States."  
  
"Now that is a mystery," muttered Fred as the gang climbed into the mini- bus while Ben hoped into the front seat and started the van up.  
  
"All set?" asked the First Mate with a glance over his shoulder to where Fred, Daphne, Shaggy and Scooby were taking their seats while Velma and Ethan climbed into the front. "Okay, here we go." The van now slowly pulled out and started on the short journey to the harbor.  
  
***  
  
None of Mystery Inc. saw the blue Vauxhall Astra pull out behind the van and follow it down the road leading to the harbor. The passenger in the Astra now pulled his mobile out and dialed a number.  
  
"Yes?" said a male voice at the other end.  
  
"They're arrived Guv," said the passenger. "Their on their way to the harbor now."  
  
"Alright," replied the voice. "Just be careful not to get spotted. We don't want to spook anyone."  
  
"Right Guv," said the passenger before ending the call before turning to his colleague. "Alright Heno, slow down. We don't want anyone know we're following them."  
  
"Right Sarge," said the driver in a thick accent. "You really think they've got someone watching?"  
  
"Wouldn't you?" asked the Sergeant who also spoke with an accent that wasn't local.  
  
"I suppose I would," conceded the driver as he turned into the harbor. "Looks like their going to their boat."  
  
"Right, let's get to the launches and get ready. We're going have to be ready to move quickly when they get started."  
  
***  
  
An hour later the Seacutter slipped its moorings and slowly left the harbor. At the same time a smaller vessel also left it's berth and took to sea behind the 'Cutter.  
  
On board the 'Cutter, the five members of Mystery Inc. were re-checking the list of all the crooks they'd put away over the years but couldn't find anyone who could have pulled it off.  
  
"This doesn't make sense," said Daphne dropping the file she'd been reading on top of the pile. "Who could have done it?"  
  
"Search me," said Fred. "I was so sure it was going to be one of these guys."  
  
"Sorry fellas," said Ethan sheepishly. "It was kinda my theory that one of them was responsible. Guess I was wrong."  
  
"No need to apologize Eth, it was a good theory," said Fred slumping into a chair next to Daphne. "It was certainly worth looking at. I mean, there are plenty of crooks here."  
  
At this Velma looked up sharply from the folder she was reading. "Jinkies Freddy, you might have something there!"  
  
"What? How?" said Fred looking slightly confused.  
  
"Yeah Vel," added Shaggy exchanging a puzzled expression with Scooby. "What did Fred say?"  
  
"It was when he said we'd put a lot of crooks away," said Velma as she rose from her seat and rounded the desk she'd been sitting at before sitting down next to Ethan on the edge of the desk. "I mean, we must have gained a pretty good reputation. One that obviously got someone worried."  
  
"Worried that we might wreck their plans," said Fred nodding slowly. "So they kidnapped your parents because they guessed you'd call us in."  
  
"And then they can stop you guys wrecking their plans," added Ethan. "So it's defiantly a trap."  
  
"We'd better go carefully then," said Fred as he looked around at the others.  
  
"Zoinks," murmured Shaggy pulling a hand through his hair. "Setting into a trap is one thing but walking into one."  
  
"Rah," added Scooby with a grimace.  
  
"Don't worry guys," said Velma. "Like Fred said, we'll just have to be careful." Just then Nick entered the Office carrying a piece of paper in his hand and a slight frown on his face.  
  
"Nick?" said Ethan. "What's up?"  
  
"I'm not entirely sure," said the Seacutter's Captain. "While you and Velma were collecting the others I was doing a bit of detective work myself. I contacted an old friend of mine who works in marine construction. Anyway, apparently the gas company sold the rig a few months ago but they couldn't find any reference to who they sold it. Apparently someone hacked into their computer and deleted all the information."  
  
"Someone really doesn't want us to know who they are do they?" said Daphne with a frown.  
  
"Looks like it," agreed Velma before looking down at the pad in front of her. "It's just this last set of numbers that's buggin' me. I haven't a clue."  
  
"Don't worry, we'll work it out Velma," said Fred. "That's what teams do."  
  
***  
  
Whilst Mystery Inc., Ethan and Nick went through the list again they were still unaware of the boat following them closely. However the crew on that boat were themselves unaware of the two small motorboats following them. On the lead one Chief Inspector Bill Henderson stood next to a man around the same height but a little leaner who was dressing a blue boiler suit. 'POLICE' was written in yellow lettering above the right breast pocket, left arm and on the back while a Union Jack was worn with pride on the top of his right sleeve whilst below it was saw a second badge, which Henderson recognized, as the insignia of the Cambridgeshire Police Force. Still that wasn't a surprise as the man standing next to him was an old friend from his days in the Met before he'd transferred to Bermuda. He now removed his cap and pulled a hand through his hair before turning to his friend.  
  
"Are you really sure about this Trevor? I mean, these kids are just civilians, we don't know what's waiting for them on that platform."  
  
Chief Inspector Trevor Griffiths turned to him and gave a grim smile. "I know Bill, but this guy's smart. Look, all we know is for the past six months key members of one of NASA's satellite development team have been disappearing. Velma Dinkley's the only one on the list whose whereabouts we could still be certain of. That's probably why he hasn't tried before, too much publicity."  
  
"But when she comes to Bermuda for a holiday.well, that's just a damn cheek," growled Henderson. "Any idea who this guy is?"  
  
"No, but he's well organized. Heavies do the snatches and make clean getaways. Whatsmore we haven't had a single ransom note so we're assuming he wants something other than money. Or at least we hope so."  
  
"Well I guess we'll soon find out," said Henderson before turning to his friend. "Just out of interest, why are ISCID dealing with this? I would have thought the FBI would be dealing with it."  
  
"Because Dr. Dinkley was the only American on the particular team. The rest were from France, Japan, Australia, Canada and Britain."  
  
"So it comes under the auspices of ISCID," said Henderson with a nod. "Well, at least that's clear."  
  
"That's not to say the Feds aren't interested," added Griffiths. "But seeing one of their people is in the team they're not in to much over a hurry to stomp over my investigation."  
  
"But your happy to let these kids do it," pointed out Henderson.  
  
"True, but that's because who they are. I mean, a one hundred percent hit rates pretty good for a bunch of kids."  
  
"Maybe so, but surely they've worked out their walking into a trap?"  
  
"Count on it, but I need our man to play his hand." Griffiths now turned to his friend and smiled. "Don't worry, I have a deep cover agent. Only thing is I've told him not to make a move until he knows exactly what's going on but I did manage to get him a message to assist Mystery Inc. as much as he can."  
  
Just then a large dark-skinned man stepped out of a hatchway and walked up to the two Inspectors.  
  
"Twenty minutes to the rig Boss Sah," he growled in a deep Caribbean accent.  
  
"Thank you Sergeant," replied Griffiths before turning to Henderson. "Your people know what to do?"  
  
"Just keep out the way until you give the signal," said Henderson with a sigh of mock exasperation. "Jez Trev, I'm not senile!"  
  
"Just checking," replied Griffiths with a grin before turning back to the large man. "Get the inflatables out Jimmie, it's time."  
  
***  
  
"Well, there it is," said Nick handing Velma the binoculars.  
  
"Looks kinda spooky," groaned Shaggy.  
  
"Relax Shaggy, its not haunted," said Fred patting his friend on the shoulder.  
  
"I know," replied Shaggy. "It's just.well it just looks creepy."  
  
"Rah, Rah," agreed Scooby nodding quickly in agreement.  
  
"Can't argue with that," said Daphne glancing at Fred. "It does look kinda creepy."  
  
"Not entirely surprising when it's been abandoned for about ten years," said Nick.  
  
"See anything Vel," said Ethan quietly as the others continued to discuss the platform's 'Creepiness' factor.  
  
"Not really," said Velma with a sigh as she lowered the binoculars. "Still, this light doesn't help." Ethan could help but notice the nervousness in Velma's voice and now placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.  
  
"You Okay Vel?" At this Velma looked up and smiled softly at him. "Yeah, just want to get on with it I guess." She now took a deep breath and turned to Nick. "Is the 'Ranger ready Nick?"  
  
"She's ready," replied Nick with a scowl. "I wish you'd reconsider your idea though."  
  
"I know you don't like it Nick but we need you and the others standing by in case anything goes wrong," said Velma with a small smile.  
  
"I guess you know," said Nick with a sigh. "Just don't expect me to like it."  
  
"Don't worry, I don't like it but it's the best we could come up with in the time we've got," said Velma with a shrug. She now turned and looked at the others who like her were dressed in dark overalls that were usually used by Seacutter's Engineers. Shaggy, Fred and Ethan had all found sets that fitted fine but she and Daphne were both wearing suits that had to be taped up so they weren't swamped by them. "Ready guys?"  
  
"I guess," said Daphne while the others nodded. Scooby gave a small whimper but at the same time lead the group out to where the retrieved Searanger stood ready, her maintenance crew looking grim. The Seacutter's crew were a tight knit bunch having all served with together in the Navy at one time or another and all of them wanted to get a piece on the guys who'd put the Chief out of action and kidnapped the Dinkleys.  
  
"She's ready Miss," said Assistant Chief Engineer Manny Alvez as he looked from the motor he'd been finishing work on.  
  
"Thanks Manny," replied Velma as Mystery Inc. and Ethan climbed aboard. Manny nodded then turned to the winch man and indicated for him to lower the boat and a few moments later the 'Ranger slowly slipped away from it's mother ship and started towards the rig.  
  
On the Seacutter's bridge a still rather sore but otherwise Okay Chief Klatowski shot a worried frown at Nick Martz.  
  
"You sure this is a good idea Nick?"  
  
"No Charlie, I don't. But Velma's right about one thing. Those six are the Dinkley's best shot without things getting messy."  
  
"I guess so," grunted the Chief. "But I don't like it."  
  
"Me neither Charlie," sighed Nick. "Me neither."  
  
***  
  
In the rig's Control Room Osborne put down the phone then turned to his employer. "Their here Sir."  
  
"Excellent," said his employee leaning back in his seat. "You know what to do." At this Osborne nodded and turned to where two of his heavies stood and indicated for them to leave the room. The man meanwhile leaned back in his seat and smiled as he reached into his jacket and pulled out a keycard. "And now the trap is set, baited and waiting."  
  
***  
  
As the 'Ranger slipped up beside on of the platforms docking berths Fred and Ethan both jumped out and tied the boat up before help the girls out while Scooby and Shaggy climbed out.  
  
"Okay, now where?" said Daphne as she looked around.  
  
"Over there," replied Velma aiming her torch at the shadows and illuminating a door. Fred walked over and gave it a tug before glancing over his shoulder.  
  
"You guys want to give me a hand here?" Ethan and Shaggy now moved over and between the three of them they slowly managed to turn the wheel lock on the door until it eventually creaked open with a grinding noise.  
  
"Well, if they didn't know we were here before they do now!" murmured Daphne as both she and Velma winced at the noise. Even Scooby grimaced at horrible shrill scraping noise.  
  
Fred now reached into his jacket and pulled out a flashlight illuminating the stairwell leading up to the main rig before turning to the others. "Okay, here we go," he said then turned and headed for the stairs with the others behind him. Velma and Daphne kept close behind Fred whilst Ethan, Scooby and Shaggy brought up the rear. Each footstep rang in the dark making everyone feel nervous until they came to another door, which Fred tried before turning to the others. "Locked," he said with a frown.  
  
"Let me have a look Freddy," said Velma moving past Fred and kneeling in front of the door reaching into her jacket and pulling out her always- present hairpin. Fred meanwhile shone the torch at the door illuminating the lock for her. It took Velma less than two minutes before the lock clicked and the door creaked open slightly.  
  
"Way to go Vel!" hissed Daphne with a grin. Velma glanced over her shoulder at her best friend and grinned back as she stood up and slipped the pin back into her pocket. She now stepped aside for Fred who now stuck his head round the door and out into a gloomy corridor. Satisfied that there was no visible threat Fred now pushed the door fully open and stepped into the corridor with the others close behind.  
  
"Golly, this really is eerie," murmured Daphne from behind Fred. At the same time everyone with the exception of Scooby reached into their pockets and pulled out their flashlights.  
  
"Everyone ready?" said Fred and got several nods in reply. "Okay, let's go." With that the group started down the corridor, their footsteps echoing around the corridor.  
  
***  
  
Osborne turned from the security monitor and looked across at his employer who was stroking his chin slowly. "No offence or anything boss, but do you really their going to fall for your traps. I mean, you said they were smart!"  
  
"Oh, they are smart Mr. Osborne, on that you are most correct. But they are curious and that will be their downfall," said his employer with a throaty chuckle. Osborne frowned slightly but so far his boss hadn't been wrong so maybe he was right. Just then the phone on his console rang and he quickly picked it up and listened briefly before turning to his boss.  
  
"The 'Cutter's moving in boss," he reported. At this the other man gave a small nod.  
  
"As expected, Captain Martz has no intention of allowing his young charges to be placed in more danger than absolutely necessary," he said thoughtfully. "Unfortunately however, I cannot let him interfere with my plans." He now turned to Osborne with a grim smile. "Have your people take the Seacutter. Try not to harm anyone seriously but if it can't be avoided.well, that will be regrettable."  
  
"Right Boss," said Osborne before picking up the phone and punching a button. "This is Osborne," he growled. "Take them out!"  
  
***  
  
On board the Seacutter most of the crew were standing on the crowded bridge with most eyes focused on Nick Martz and the Chief who were stood at the front of the wheelhouse. "How long do you think we should give them?" muttered the Chief softly as he adjusted his cap.  
  
"Honestly I'm not sure," admitted Nick grimly. "I guess it couldn't help to." at this he happened to turn door just as a canister came flying through the door. "What the hell!"  
  
"Grenade!" hollered the Chief but too late as blinding light filled the air before blackness overtook all of them.  
  
***  
  
"What the hell was that!" snapped Chief Inspector Henderson at the flash that came from near the base of the rig. Beside him Chief Inspector Griffiths frowned slightly.  
  
"I think it was a flash bang but I can't but sure." He now turned to Henderson with a grim expression on his face. "I guess the Seacutter's crew just got taken out of the equation."  
  
***  
  
Osborne put down the intercom phone and turned to his employee. "The Seacutter's crew isn't going anywhere Sir. Their all sleeping like babies."  
  
"Excellent," said the man rising to his feet and crossing over to stand beside Osborne. "And where are our guests?"  
  
"Just entering section 2-9," replied Osborne looking up from his console. "Right into your trap boss."  
  
"Like I said Mr. Osborne, their curiosity will lead them to us, we just have to sit back and wait."  
  
***  
  
"Well, nothing in here," said Ethan stepping out of another room to find Fred, Daphne and Velma waiting for him. "You guys find anything?"  
  
"Nothing much," said Fred with a shrug. "Daph found a baseball cap but that probably got left here by one of the workers."  
  
"I wasn't exactly expecting these guys to leave a ton of clues laying about but I was sure they'd leave us something," sighed Velma pulling off her baseball cap and running a hand through her hair. "I mean, we haven't even found.."  
  
"Like hey, you guys," called Shaggy from the end of the corridor. "Scoobs got something!"  
  
"What you got Scooby?" said Daphne as she and the others quickly joined Shaggy and Scooby by another door.  
  
"Looks like a keypad," said Fred. "Newly installed to by the looks of it." Suddenly he looked up sharply to see the excited expressions on Ethan and Velma's faces. "Didn't you guys say there was a third set of numbers on that piece of paper?"  
  
"Yeah," said Velma. "And I bet it's the code for that door."  
  
"And straight into a trap," reminded Daphne.  
  
"I haven't forgotten that Daph, but we haven't got much else to go on," said Velma.  
  
"I know," sighed Daphne. "It's just, well, we don't usually go walking straight into the traps. Stumble into them sure, but walk in knowingly, that's not our style."  
  
"Fair point," agreed Velma. "Anyone got any suggestions?"  
  
"How 'bout me and Scooby wait out here?" suggested Shaggy with a shrug. "Then, if you guys do get stuck we can go and get some help from Seacutter."  
  
"Good thinking Shag," said Fred with a nod before turning to his younger friend. "Okay Vel. Let's do this."  
  
"Right," said Velma pulling the scrap of paper with the number on out her pocket. She didn't really need it as she had it already memorized but it never hurt to be absolutely sure about it. She now tapped in the code slowly until the red light above the keypad flicked to green. However, instead of the door opening a loud grinding noise came from behind the friends who turned to see a large bulkhead sliding across the corridor and cutting them off from the door and help.  
  
"Scoob, Shag, go!" yelled Fred but he didn't really need to tell the pair who were already running towards the ever-decreasing gap. Unfortunately it was clear to everyone that although they were quick neither Shaggy nor Scooby were going to make it. A fact that was confirmed a few short seconds later as the bulkhead slid into place with an audible click.  
  
"Jeepers," said Daphne nervously looking around. "We're trapped!"  
  
"Indeed you are Ms. Blake," said a gravelly voice that came from all around the friends. Scooby immediately gave a yelp and ducked behind a trembling Shaggy while Daphne and Velma both grabbed hold of their respective boyfriends. Fred and Ethan both tried to put a brave face on but both were actually quite nervous themselves.  
  
"Who are you?" demanded Fred managing to keep his usual confident tone.  
  
"Ah now, that is for me to know and for you to wonder about," said the disembodied voice. "And for now I believe it is time for you all to take a nap." With this a hissing noise filled the air causing the group to look around in confusion.  
  
"What's.what's happening?" stammered Daphne.  
  
"Gas," replied Ethan with a grimace. Beside him Velma began coughing hard closely followed by Scooby with the others soon following suit. Then Daphne began to sink to the ground as the gas took effect. Shaggy and Fred managed to catch her before she fell and did any really damage but both of them then toppled over asleep. Scooby was already snoring softly as Ethan and Velma struggled against the gas but eventually even their succumbed to the gas and fell to the deck in a deep sleep.  
  
***  
  
"Their out sir," said Osborne without looking up.  
  
"Good," said his employer. "Have the rest of Mystery Inc. placed in the cell but bring Dr. Dinkley here, it's time for a little reunion I think."  
  
"Right boss," said Osborne before jumping up from behind his desk and hurrying off. Meanwhile his employee leaned back in his chair.  
  
"And the trap snaps shut."  
  
***  
  
"Oh man," groaned Ethan as he pushed himself on his elbow then gave another groan at the throbbing in his head. "My head hasn't hurt like this since..well for a long time."  
  
"Tell me about it," grumbled Fred's voice and Ethan turned to see his friend laying on his back a few feet away. Daphne was lying still asleep beside him while Shaggy and Scooby were in the far corner snoring softly. Ethan now turned to look on his other side expecting to see Velma but found no sign of his girlfriend. At this he shot bolt upright looking around the gloomy room.  
  
"Vel?" he called. "Vel, you here?" When no answer came Ethan turn to Fred who wore an equally concerned expression.  
  
"I guess they must have taken her somewhere else," grumbled the blonde haired man.  
  
"But where?" asked Ethan with a sigh. He now walked over to the door but quickly found the handle had been removed and where the keyhole had been was now covered with a metal plate. "Great," he sighed just as groans came from the corner and a soft moan came from Daphne.  
  
"Easy Daph," said Fred softly helping her to sit up while Ethan moved over to check on Shaggy and Scooby. Maybe he couldn't help Velma right now but he also knew she'd probably give him an earful if he didn't help the others. As luck would have it though neither suffered anything worse than the headache that seemed to be the side effect of the gas.  
  
With everyone now seemingly recovered Fred joined Ethan for another look at the door but like Ethan, Fred couldn't see a way to open the door. "Looks like this was done properly," sighed Fred. "I could probably unscrew the panel if I still had my pen-knife but they took it."  
  
"Well there must be something," sighed Ethan as he looked around the room. It had obviously been a storage room at some point as the shelves were still in place but then something caught his eye. "Fred, look." Fred turned at Ethan's voice and followed the younger man's pointed finger.  
  
"Great Ethan, that might just do the job."  
  
***  
  
Velma blinked against the bright light as she slowly opened her eyes. At the same time her head throbbed softly causing her to close her eyes again. The last time her head had hurt like this was after she and Daphne had gone for a girls night out and she had once more proved her total inability to hold her drink. "Ethan?" she murmured softly. When there was no response she opened one eye and looked around before slowly pushing herself up on an elbow. She was lying on a stuffed couch in a well-furbished office. The walls were wood paneled while a large desk stood a few feet away. The chair behind the desk had it's back to her while the wall behind the desk was lined with monitors. "Jinkies," whispered Velma as she slowly slipped off the couch and onto her feet. The pain in her head was beginning to subside slowly and she could at least think straight now and it was at this point she realized that not only Ethan was missing but so were the others. "Okay, this is weird," she said pulling a hand through her hair. She didn't panic as she was sure that Ethan and the others were fine but where were they? She now started to cross the room towards the wall of monitors but was barely halfway across the room when a door opened and a man walked in.  
  
"Good Morning Dr. Dinkley," said the man smiling warmly although Velma felt a shiver run down her spine. The man was short (although just a bit taller than Velma) and walked with a slight limp. His hair was Iron-grey and tied back in a ponytail while a pair of spectacles hung around his neck. He was dressed in a well-tailored suit, which Velma guessed wasn't cheap and had about him the aura of a very wealth man.  
  
"Good Morning," replied Velma deciding that, for the moment her best strategy was to try and glean as much information as possible. "I was just admiring your Office."  
  
"Thank you," replied the man with a nod. "I just couldn't stand looking at steel walls all day, I think I would have gone mad!" At this he gave a chuckle while Velma just smiled weakly before the man spoke again. "My apologies, I haven't even introduced myself. My name is Ira Reynolds, I'm not sure if you've heard of me." At this Velma frowned slightly. The name rang a bell but she couldn't remember where from. Now however she decide to try and gather information.  
  
"Where are my parents and friends?" She asked trying to keep her voice calm.  
  
"Straight to the point," said Reynolds with a small nod. "I like that." He now pulled a remote out of his pocket and aimed it the monitors. Immediately two changed, one showed her friends in what looked like storeroom. However the image on the other monitor were Velma's parent's who were both strapped into chairs. "Your friends are in a storeroom I had converted and I doubt they'll be going anywhere for a while. As for your parents, well their in one of the old gas tanks. Oh, and it is rigged to flood unless you are willing to co-operate." The man now turned to Velma who felt her stomach lurch at the sheer coldness in his face. "You will co- operate won't you Dr. Dinkley?"  
  
"Yes," replied Velma weakly. She didn't have any options as far as she could see. The man's smile now returned.  
  
"Excellent, please follow me."  
  
***  
  
Ethan made his way over to the shelves beneath the air vent he'd spent and leaned on one to test it's strength. Satisfied it would hold him he turned to Fred who gave a nod. Ethan turned back and was about to start climbing when suddenly Shaggy grabbed his arm.  
  
"Like, hold it guys," hissed Shag quietly. "We're being watched!" He now nodded his head towards the far corner of the room where Ethan and Fred now saw the camera.  
  
"Damn," said Fred with a sigh. "We'll never get up there and into the shaft before they see us."  
  
"Hey, I didn't say we shouldn't try," said Shaggy. "Just give me a minute to look at it."  
  
"What do you know about surveillance cameras?" said Ethan with a frown.  
  
"Scoob and me did a bit of time in the Customs Service," replied Shaggy with a grin. "I learned about how to maintain them and one of the guys showed me how to rig one to show a repeating loop from the camera itself." He now turned to Fred. "I'm gonna need a boost Fred."  
  
"Right," said Fred. "Ethan, you, Daphne and Scoob keep watch."  
  
"Gotcha," said Ethan moving over to where Daphne and Scooby were while Shaggy and Fred went to work.  
  
***  
  
Velma followed Reynolds from his office down a well-lit corridor until they came to another door, which had a card key slot. At this the man reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a card and swiped it through the lock. With a click the door opened and Reynolds stepped aside. "Ladies first," he said with an icy smile. Velma took a deep breath and stepped past him. She now found herself standing in a control room similar to those that she worked in during her time at NASA albeit slightly more compact. A huge monitor took up the whole front wall of the control room. She could see about twenty or so technicians, some of them were moving around the room stooping off consoles and checking with other technicians. Then Velma realized that she recognized some of the Techs. She'd worked with them a few years earlier when she'd started out with NASA working on a communications satellite project (She hadn't joined the Satellite Defence Program until she'd been at NASA for just under seven months). She now turned to Reynolds with a shocked look.  
  
"You kidnapped all these people?" At this Reynolds smiled and gave a small shrug. "Initially yes, but when I offered them money.well, let's just say they were more than willing to sign on. You however.well, I was certain you would be incorruptible so it became clear I'd need a different method for you."  
  
"So you kidnapped my parents," murmured Velma.  
  
"Indeed," allowed Reynolds. "But I also knew you would not investigate alone but call in your friends and the truth was I wanted them out here anyway as I saw them as a genuine risk to my project and I've worked to long and hard on this project for you and your friends to ruin it!"  
  
***  
  
"You.you nearly done up there Shag," grunted Fred through gritted teeth as he struggled to keep steady as Shaggy stood on his shoulders.  
  
"Just.another..second," muttered Shaggy before suddenly giving a cry of triumph. "Got it!" he called with a broad grin.  
  
"About time," muttered Fred as Shaggy hopped to the ground.  
  
"So what are they seeing now?" said Ethan. At this Shaggy grinned.  
  
"I rigged it so the camera's on fixed frame. All their seeing is you guys sitting by the door. I mean, I don't think it'll buy us much time but maybe enough for us to open the vent."  
  
"Well let's not waste time then," said Ethan quickly heading over towards the racking under the vent. He wasn't the most agile person in the world but he managed to reach the top of the racking without to much trouble. At the top he tried the grill and to his surprise found it came away easily in his hands. Unfortunately it also revealed a major problem to his plan.  
  
"Damn," he muttered, pulling a hand through his hair.  
  
"What's up?" said Daphne from the ground. Ethan now turned and looked down at her and the others.  
  
"The vent's too narrow, we wouldn't be able to get through."  
  
"Maybe we couldn't," said Fred with a grin. "But I bet Scooby could do it." At this Ethan turned and looked at the vent and then at Scooby.  
  
"It might be a tight squeeze but he should be able to do it." At this Fred nodded then turned to the Great Dane. "Okay Scoob, you up for it?"  
  
"Rheady," said Scooby sitting bolt upright and saluting. He now jumped up and scrambled up the racking (with a little help from Shaggy and Fred) and was soon stood beside Ethan on the top of the racking.  
  
"Okay Scoob," said Ethan putting his flashing light in Scoob's mouth. "Good luck."  
  
"Ranks," mumbled Scooby before slipping into the shaft.  
  
***  
  
Velma tugged at the straps again but they were well tied and it didn't take long for her to realize that she wasn't going anywhere. She just hoped the others were having better luck. Just then Reynolds walked over with one of the Scientists tailing him as he read from a clipboard. Velma recognized the scientist as Jill Francis, an Australian who'd been working with her. Francis took one look at Velma then ducked her eyes, her face flushed with embarrassment and shame. Just then another door opened and a man who was about average height, Velma guessed, with scruffy ginger hair walked in. He wore spectacles that lay half way down his nose while a cigarette hung carelessly out one corner of his mouth.  
  
"Everything's secure boss," he chirped looking up. His gaze fell on Velma and she was sure she saw a flash of concern cross his face before it disappeared. Reynolds however missed the look and turned to the new man with a smile.  
  
"Excellent Mr. Osborne. I believe we are ready," he said before turning to Velma. "And now I believe it's safe to reveal my plan." He now crossed over to a console and pressed a button, which changed the display on the main screen. It now showed several blips surrounding a representation of the Earth. Reynolds now turned back to his audience with a cold smile. "Over the last ten years my corporation has put up a series of satellites that surround the Earth. A few days ago NASA were kind enough to put my final satellite in orbit. Once that was done my technicians started to slowly increase the height of all my satellites until they were in position for the final phase of my plan."  
  
"And what would that be?" muttered Velma who was now feeling more angry than afraid.  
  
"A fair question," said Reynolds with a smile. "Simply put, when they reached the programmed height my satellites are programmed to target all other orbiting communications satellites in orbit and them hit them with a concentrated EM pulse making them useless."  
  
".And leaving you with the only orbiting communications satellites," said Velma in shock.  
  
"Exactly," replied Reynolds. "And in the process it will make me one, if not THE most powerful man in the world!"  
  
"Gee, that's inspired Boss," said Osborne with a grin.  
  
"Why thank you Mr. Osborne," said Reynolds. "And now if you will excuse me Dr. Dinkley, it's time to get this show on the road. He now turned and headed out of the small booth and into the main control room. Then after a couple of seconds Osborne stooped down and loosened the straps hold Velma.  
  
"Sorry about this Doc but we had to keep going along with this nutcase until we actually knew what he was up to," said the man with a sheepish grin.  
  
"You're a cop?" said Velma in a mixture of shock and surprise; even she'd been fooled. At this Osborne grinned.  
  
"Sergeant Jonah Osborne of the RCMP, currently seconded to ISCID."  
  
"Interpol Special Crimes Investigation Division?" breathed Velma softly. "So you've known about this for a while?"  
  
"We've known he's been up to something for a while but like I said we didn't know exactly what until just now," said Osborne as he finished loosening the straps. "Now stay here while I go and get your friends and call in the cavalry."  
  
"What about my parents?" enquired Velma at which Osborne grinned.  
  
"Don't worry, if I know the Chief he's got Taz and his team ready to get your parents out of here when the fireworks start." He now reached into his pocket and pulled out a small radio unit. "Just keep your eyes on Reynolds and tell me how much time we've got Okay?"  
  
"Right," said Velma suddenly feeling her confidence return now she had an ally.  
  
***  
  
"Sah! We're getting a signal from Jonah," said the large Sergeant sticking his head through the door. "Da plan's goin' down!"  
  
"Very good Sergeant," said Chief Inspector Griffiths taking his radio from his belt. "Strike Team, move in for rescue ops, all other units, let's crash this party..go, go, go!"  
  
***  
  
Scooby popped the vent cover with one last push and grimaced as it fell to the floor with a crash. However when no one came running to investigate he gave a sigh of relief. He now hopped down to the floor and quickly made his way around to the door. But then he found he had a problem. Instead of the expected lock he found a number keypad.  
  
"Roh-roh!" murmured Scooby looking at the pad with a frown. If only Velma was here she could probably solve this in a matter of minutes but she wasn't and that meant it was up to him. He was just reaching up to the keypad when he realized there was someone behind him. Scooby turned slowly to find a tall nasty looking thug standing behind him holding a gun straight at him.  
  
"Rikes!" yelped Scooby but before he could do anything the thug started to topple forward and crashed to the floor unconscious revealing a shorter man hold a syringe in one hand and a wry smile on his face.  
  
"Good Morning Scoobert," he said walking past a stunned Scooby to the door where he now punched in a code. A moment later the door slid open and Ethan and Fred both stuck their heads out. On seeing the man they froze thinking they'd been rumbled. The man however now grinned before speaking. "Well what the heck are you waiting for? An invitation?"  
  
"Who are you?" said Fred curiously as he looked at the man then at the unconscious thug lying on the floor.  
  
"Sergeant Jonah Osborne," replied the man with a smile. "Now, you guys better come with me. It won't be long before Reynolds realizes something's wrong. He's no idiot."  
  
"What about Velma?" said Ethan.  
  
"I'll get her, you guys just head to the helipad, a chopper should be getting here in a few minutes."  
  
"No way am I going without Velma, I'm coming with you," said Ethan firmly.  
  
"Us too," added Fred quickly with nods of agreement from Daph, Shaggy and Scoob. At this Osborne grinned and shook his head.  
  
"The Boss was right about you, he said you wouldn't leave anyone behind. Okay, come on, but just keep your heads down!"  
  
***  
  
Sergeant Tomas 'Taz' Klobbas stood on the landing strut of the helicopter as it flew low over the sea towards the rig. In the chopper sat the rest of his Strike Team, basically the Police equivalent to the SAS although probably not quite as good but still good enough for the mission in hand.  
  
"Two minutes Taz!" yelled Sergeant Francois Van Der Valk, Taz's Second In Command and best friend.  
  
"Thanks Frankie!" yelled the Pole over the din of the chopper. "Alright boys, time to party!"  
  
***  
  
"Sir! Radar detects a helicopter coming fast and low from the south!" said a Technician in the control room. At this Reynolds turned quickly and walked over to the Tech and looked over the man's shoulder at the screen.  
  
"I do believe ISCID have arrived," he said coldly. "Fire auto-batteries now!"  
  
***  
  
"Holy crap!" yelled the pilot, as the air around the chopper was suddenly full of flying lead. "They're shooting at us!"  
  
"Pull up!" yelled Klobbas.  
  
"Already doing it!" replied the pilot angrily. "You didn't say anything about there being any anti-aircraft guns on that thing!"  
  
"I guess our man didn't get told everything," grunted Klobbas as he grabbed his radio. "Boss, we've got a problem!"  
  
***  
  
At the sound of gunfire Osborne and Mystery Inc skidded to a halt and exchanged worried looks.  
  
"That's too loud for machine guns!" muttered Osborne. "It was more like.. like anti-aircraft." At this his face paled and he swallowed hard. "Damn, the chopper!"  
  
"What about it?" said Fred. At this Osborne turned to the younger man.  
  
"They were meant to get Velma's folks out," explained the Cop. "Reynolds has got them in the old number four storage tank and rigged it to pump water in if Velma refused to play ball!"  
  
"Jeepers," whispered Daphne. Fred however quickly came up with a plan. "Eth, you and Scooby go with the Sergeant and get Velma. Me, Daphne and Shag will go and get the Dinkleys!"  
  
"Right Fred," said Ethan with a nod. Osborne also gave a nod and grabbed Fred's arm and turned him slightly.  
  
"Right to the end of this corridor then up the stairs to the tank deck. Once there you'll see the tanks."  
  
"And they're in four right?"  
  
"Right," nodded Osborne. Fred nodded and with that he, Daphne and Shaggy took off down the corridor while Osborne now pulled a gun out of the back of his jeans before turning to Ethan and Scooby.  
  
"Alright Mr. Dace, let's go get your girlfriend!"  
  
***  
  
"Chopper's just called in Sah," growled Sergeant James Lloyd as he stepped onto the bridge of the lead Police Launch. "They came under fire from the rig when they tried to get close."  
  
"Damn," growled Griffiths. "Well, I guess it was too much to hope that Ozzie was in on everything."  
  
"So what now?" said Henderson. At this Griffiths smiled. "Don't worry Bill, I wasn't counting on our plan going down without some hitches. Besides, the chopper was more a diversion than anything. Distract him from above while the rest of my team slip in the same way the kids did."  
  
"Well let's just hope that works or we are screwed," muttered Henderson.  
  
***  
  
"Ten minutes to optimum range," announced a voice over a tanoy as Ethan, Scooby and Osborne crept into the control room. Ethan was dressed like a technician while Osborne kept the hand with his gun in low so no one could see it.  
  
"Slowly Eth," said the Cop. "We don't want to attract attention."  
  
"Right," said Ethan with a nod just as he saw Velma in the booth and felt a wave of relief wash over him as he realized she was Okay. Beside him Osborne glanced around the room.  
  
"Okay, there's Reynolds. I'll distract him while you and Scooby grab Velma, then don't hang around, just get the heck out of here."  
  
"Okay," said Ethan. "Come on Scoob, let's do this."  
  
"Rah," agreed Scooby and the pair made their way to the booth while Osborne crossed over to where Reynolds stood.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Osborne," said Reynolds looking over his shoulder. "I was wondering where you'd gotten to."  
  
"Sorry Boss, just had to check something," replied Osborne. "Any problems?"  
  
"Only one," said Reynolds as he turned around holding a gun straight at Osborne. "It would appear we have a traitor amongst us!" Before Osborne could register surprise two of the thugs grabbed him and took away his gun just as Reynolds glanced towards the booth, just in time to see Ethan and Scooby releasing Velma.  
  
"No you don't!" he bellowed raising his weapon and firing twice. The first bullet smashed the window making Scooby duck to the floor while Ethan pushed Velma down. The second went crashing harmlessly into the back wall just as the doors to the control room blew inwards allowing several dozen figures dressed in blue charged into the room. Some of the guards went for their weapons but were quickly incapacitated with tasers while Osborne was able to slip out the grip of the thugs holding and turned on them breaking one's nose and sending the other to the floor with a blow to his left knee allow some of Osborne's colleagues to jump on him. Osborne meanwhile looked around with a scowl before turning to the large dark man standing in the doorway.  
  
"Jimmie, where Reynolds?"  
  
"No idea," barked the Barbadian looking around. Meanwhile two of the ISCID team had found Ethan, Velma and Scooby in the booth. Velma and Scooby where fine but Ethan had a small cut on his forehead from flying which one of the cops was now patching up just as a voice filled the air.  
  
"Five minutes to optimum range."  
  
"Oh crud!" yelled Osborne. "It's still on-line!" He now turned and grabbed one of the Techs. "Turn it off!"  
  
"We.we can't. Dr. Reynolds programmed a security code into it!" stammered the man nervously. At this Osborne swore before turning to the doorway where another Sergeant with fuzzy hair and a pair of owl-eye glasses stood, his gun aimed firmly at one of the thugs while another officer cuffed him.  
  
"Andy! We need you over here!" At this the Sergeant turned and gave a nod. Shoving the gun into his holster he darted across the room to a console and started to work frantically.  
  
"I can't stop it Ozzie, not in five minutes!"  
  
"Maybe I can help," said Velma stepping across to Osborne with Scooby and a patched-up Ethan beside her.  
  
"Please," said Osborne indicating the chair next to Andy, which Velma took immediately. Velma now tapped in a command quickly and then gave a nod.  
  
"Your man's right, we can't disarm it, the power down codes locked up. But I think I can change the targeting sensors."  
  
"What good will that do?" said Osborne with a frown. At this Andy however grinned.  
  
"We can have them target each other," he said with a grin at which Velma nodded.  
  
"Precisely."  
  
"Well don't just sit there chatting, do it!"  
  
***  
  
Shaggy slowly opened the door leading onto the tank deck of the rig and looked around. "Looks Okay," he said turning to Fred and Daphne before cautiously stepping out. When nothing happened he now started towards the number Four storage tank with Daphne and Fred right behind him. They reached the tank without incident and easily located the service hatch which Fred and Shaggy were able to open without too much trouble. The inside of tank was pitch black but Daphne had her flashlight ready and flicked in on to reveal the slightly disheveled but unharmed forms of Velma's parents both of whom where tied and gagged to chairs with a few inches of water lapping around their feet. Both stared silently at the trio for a minute before sharing a look while their shoulders sagged with relief as Fred and Shaggy quickly made their way over to the pair and released their restraints.  
  
"Well, talk about timing," said Harold rubbing his wrists after Shaggy had untied him. "Are we glad to see you kids."  
  
"I think Velma's going to be just as happy," replied Fred deciding not to mention that he currently had no idea where the youngest member of Mystery Inc was. "She was pretty worried about you guys."  
  
"Where is she?" asked Marilyn curiously.  
  
"Oh, she, Ethan and Scooby are just tying up some loose ends," said Daphne. She had a gut feeling that Mystery Inc.'s luck had held once more, albeit with a few more bumps along the way than usual.  
  
"Well, should we go and find her?" enquired Harold. At this Fred nodded.  
  
"Sure," he said. "Come on." He now led the others back across the tank deck until they reached the door leading back downstairs and opened it only to find himself looking down several gun barrels.  
  
***  
  
"Come on, come on!" urged Velma quietly as her hands flew across the keyboard. Beside her Sergeant Andy Fuller was also tapping frantically at his own keypad while everyone else watched in tense silence, Ethan and Scooby stood behind Velma both willing her to succeed.  
  
"Two minutes to optimum range."  
  
"Andy!" muttered Sergeant Jimmie Lloyd wringing his hands nervously.  
  
"Shut up Jimmie!" growled Andy. "We're going as quickly as we can!" A hush fell over the room again as the two computer experts battled against the clock to take control.  
  
"One minute to range."  
  
"Come on Vel," hissed Ethan quietly, his hands balling into fists. Beside him Scooby was nervously chewing his nails and trying not to make too much noise.  
  
"Warning, stabilizing thrusters off-line, establishing manual control!"  
  
"Yes!" howled Sergeant Fuller and grabbed a small control stick. "Adjusting gyroscopic stabilizers now!" On the massive wall display the icons representing the satellites started to turn on their sides just as the clock above the screen turned to zero.  
  
"EM Pulse activated," announced a voice. For a moment the armed satellites turned from green to red then slowly faded leaving only the normal communication satellite icons on the screen. Velma and the Sergeant now both slumped in their seats, sweat trickling down their foreheads.  
  
"Well?" asked Jimmie Lloyd slowly, his voice booming more than usual in the hushed control room. "What happened?" At this Andy turned to him with a wry smile.  
  
"What happened is we did it, we knocked out all of Reynolds's satellites without harming anyone else's!" At this the control erupted in cheers and the closest ISCID personnel slapped Sergeant Fuller on the back while Ethan pulled Velma out of her seat and span her around while Scooby danced about happily.  
  
"I take it the news is good," said a voice from the doorway. At this the ISCID officers quickly settled down and Ethan and Velma turned to the door and saw Chief Inspector Henderson and another man step into the room followed by the rest of Mystery Inc., Velma's parents and about nine more Cops. The man standing next to Henderson now walked through the onlookers until he stood in front of Sergeant Fuller who was wearing a rather lob- sided grin. "Andy, you are one lucky son of a gun!"  
  
"Couldn't have done it without Dr. Dinkley's help Guv," said the Tech rubbing his neck as the other officers started to file out the room along with the arrested Techs and Guards. The man, whose name badge read 'Griffiths', now turned to her and smiled.  
  
"Ah yes, Velma Dinkley," he said turning to Velma who was stood beside Ethan and Scooby. "I guess we owe you a pretty big debt."  
  
"Jinkies," murmured Velma, somewhat embarrassed by all the attention. "It wasn't anything really, you man did all the hard stuff." At this Griffiths chuckled.  
  
"Modest to," chuckled the Chief Inspector before glancing around. "But I don't see Mr. Reynolds anywhere?"  
  
"Sorry Guv," said Sergeant Osborne with a sigh. I guess he gave me the slip during all the confusion."  
  
"Pity," sighed Griffiths. "I wanted to talk to our megalomaniac."  
  
"Good job we got here when we did then," said a black clad figure with an East European accent walking through the far door followed by six other figures, one of whom was an irate looking Reynolds. The leader of the group now grinned broadly as Griffiths and Osborne walked over to them. "Caught him trying to make a sharp exit in a speedboat but we figured you'd want to talk with him."  
  
Griffiths smiled and shook his head slowly. "Nicely done Tomas, very nicely done."  
  
"Remind me to buy you boys some drinks," added Osborne. At this the strike team leader grinned.  
  
"We'll hold you to that Ossie."  
  
***  
  
Half an hour later Velma, Ethan and the others were standing on the aft deck of Seacutter having a well earned drink along with Sergeant Osborne and both Chief Inspectors Henderson and Griffiths as well as a now wide awake but still slightly sore headed Nick Martz and Chief Klatowski as the 'Cutter and the two Police Launches plus a Royal Navy warship, HMS Chester, which was being used to transfer the prisoners, headed back to Bermuda.  
  
"So what's going happen to all my former colleagues?" asked Velma as she looked over at Chief Inspector Griffiths who gave a small shrug.  
  
"I'd guess they'll probably get away with a slap on the wrist but that'll up to the Attorney-General's Office back in London. As for Reynolds, well he's looking at kidnapping, attempted blackmail and a whole host of conspiracy charges. He won't be going anywhere for a long time."  
  
"What about the satellites?" asked Fred. "I mean, their still up there right?"  
  
"Yeah, but without Earth's gravity or thrusters holding them in place their heading out to space according to NASA," said Osborne with a grin as he sipped at his beer.  
  
"So thanks to you kids we put one nasty piece of work out of action," added Griffiths.  
  
"Well, it made a change," said Fred. "But it's not one I'd like to repeat, this was a wild one, maybe a bit too wild"  
  
"Rah." agreed Scooby. "Roo wild!" At this laughter filled the air and the final strains of the day finally eased away.  
  
A short time later Ethan and Velma had finally managed to slip away for a few minutes of privacy and were sitting on the same storage box where a couple of nights ago they had spent the night singing. Velma had her head resting on Ethan's shoulder while his cheek rested on her head while he had one arm hung loosely over her shoulder.  
  
"Some vacation huh?" said Ethan. "Do you get into these kinds of situations whenever you go on holiday?" At this Velma grinned and raised her head turning to look at Ethan's enquiring face.  
  
"Do you really want to know the answer to that?" she asked with a distinct twinkle in her eyes. Ethan frowned slightly then shook his head.  
  
"No, you'd better not tell me actually. I might decide vacations are hazardous to my health." At this he now reached up and tapped the plaster on his forehead.  
  
"Does it hurt?" enquired Velma, the grin fading slightly. At this Ethan waved a hand dismissively.  
  
"Nah, I've done worse shaving." said Ethan at which Velma giggled and shook her head.  
  
"That was awful," she said. "Thank god you're a musician and not a.." At this point she was cut off as Ethan leaned in and gave her a firm kiss before pulling back.  
  
"Now what where you saying?" said Ethan with a broad smile.  
  
"I've totally forgotten," said Velma before pulling Ethan down for another kiss.  
  
Fin  
  
Good Grief, I do believe I've finished! This started out as a ten page story but kinda mutated to something bigger! Still, I hope you enjoyed it and I'll be see you all soon! 


End file.
